Charming Junkie-YunJae Version
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Jung Yunho, laki-laki berumur 14 tahun hanyalah seorang murid biasa yang bertampang seram seperti narapidana yang kabur dari penjara. Ia bertekad untuk menjadi model, dan tidak pernah menyerah walaupun sudah berkali-kali gagal mengikuti audisi. Suatu hari ia mengetahui kedok Kim Jaejoong yang menyamar menjadi model perempuan! Diadaptasi dari komik Charming Junkie! Chap 2A UP! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Charming Junkie-YunJae Version**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 1**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho|Kim Jaejoong|Park Yoochun|Kim Junsu|Shim Changmin|Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Other Cast : Kim Key Bum|Lee Jinki|Lee Taemin|Karam|Lee Hongki|Jung Yonghwa| All of Members SNSD|Daesung, yang lain nyusul -_-**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to themselves**

**Charming Junkie © Ryoko Fukuyama**

**But Charming Junkie YunJae Version is pure mine! ^^V**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), OOC! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back! Fanfiction ini diadaptasi dari komik Charming Junkie karya Ryoko Fukuyama. Perubahan jalan cerita disesuaikan.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Charming Junkie YunJae Version**

**Now Playing : TVXQ! – The Story Has Just Begun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNK**

**Bunga tunggal yang terkubur dalam segunung sampah**

**Semua orang mencari bunga yang tidak mereka miliki**

**Mereka berjuang mati-matian**

**Ketika tiba saatnya, bunga itu sudah mekar di hati mereka**

**.**

Namja bermata musang itu sedari tadi berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan karena gugup. Di depannya kini sudah berdiri seorang namja manis yang sudah lama memikat hatinya. Hari ini ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

'Ayo, Jung Yunho. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!' teriaknya memberi semangat dalam hati.

Yunho –namja bermata musang tadi- menatap namja manis di depannya, kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya keatas untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Karam-ah, saranghae."

Karam meneguk ludahnya gugup ketika melihat senyuman Yunho yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian iblis dari pada senyuman, "Mianhae, Yunho-ah."

Yunho membelalakkan matanya, "W-wae?"

Karam mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak tertarik padamu. Aku hanya tertarik dengan perempuan atau laki-laki yang mempunyai senyuman yang berkilauan seperti Jaejoong. Kau tahu Jaejoong, kan? Senyumannya itu berkilauan seperti malaikat~" kata Karam panjang lebar sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Karam berdehem pelan ketika mendapati Yunho tengah menatapnya datar, "Jadi Yunho-ah, aku berharap bisa membalas perasaanmu, tapi wajahmu itu… menakutkan."

**.**

**.**

"_Catwalk_-mu bagus." puji seorang juri audisi model pada Yunho yang kini tengah berjalan layaknya model peragaan busana. "Sekarang tersenyumlah."

Yunho menggigit bibir dalamnya. Mendadak ia merasakan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Demi Tuhan untuk yang satu ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Setiap kali ia berusaha tersenyum, yang terbentuk di bibirnya malah seringaian. Bahkan dulu ia pernah dikira narapidana yang kabur dari penjara karena wajahnya yang sangar dan menakutkan. Oh _shit_! Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

"Kenapa Yunho-sshi?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan, kemudian ia berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Yunho menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati semua juri yang ada di hadapannya sudah berwajah tegang. Dan Yunho sudah bisa menyimpulkan hasil audisi nanti.

-Model Agency Boom!-

"Jadi, aku gagal audisi lagi."

"Chukkaeyo, Yunho-ah untuk kegagalan-mu yang ke-19." ejek Hongki dan Yonghwa serempak sambil menyalami Yunho.

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendapati kedua temannya itu sedang menertawakannya dan melenggang keluar ruangan. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Key –direktur agensi- yang kini tengah memijat pelipisnya sambil melihat hasil audisi di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu gagal pada saat tes kamera, Yunho-ah?" Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Sia-sia saja. Bocah berumur 14 tahun sepertimu, sudah mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang bagus, wajah tampan, lengan dan kaki yang jenjang. Kau sempurna untuk menjadi model."

Key menjambak rambutnya frustrasi, "Lalu kenapa kau selalu gagal audisi, Jung Yunho? Kenapa wajahmu selalu terlihat seperti narapidana ketika kau gugup?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, direktur. Ini factor keturunan genetic."

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara merdu itu. Mata musangnya mendapati seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut berbentuk apel yang mengenakan dress selutut berwarna _soft blue_ tengah menghampirinya.

"Yunho-ah?" Yunho tak berkedip saat yeoja itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Namja bermata musang itu sibuk menatap mata doe milik yeoja itu. Jika orang-orang terpesona karena senyuman yeoja itu layaknya malaikat, bagi Yunho mata bening yeoja inilah yang pertama kali membuatnya terpesona. Mata doe itu seolah-olah bisa menyedotnya sampai ke dasar yang paling dalam.

"Aigoo~ Kau ini kenapa, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, tersadar dari semua lamunannya, "Aniyo."

Yeoja itu memiringkan kepalanya imut, "Gwaechanayo?"

"Nan gwaechana, Jaejoong-sshi."

Jaejoong –yeoja itu- tersenyum ramah, kemudian menepuk pundak Yunho, "Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau harus lebih berusaha. Hwaiting!" kata Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya berusaha menyemangati Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sendu. Tiga bulan bergabung di agency yang sama dengan Jaejoong, semakin membuatnya ciut. Rasanya yang orang-orang katakan benar. Jaejoong itu berkilauan. Bahkan mungkin tanpa dipoles apapun, Jaejoong terlihat cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu.

**_"Aku tidak tertarik padamu. Aku hanya tertarik dengan perempuan atau laki-laki yang mempunyai senyuman yang berkilauan seperti Jaejoong. Kau tahu Jaejoong, kan? Senyumannya itu berkilauan seperti malaikat~"_**

Yunho mendengus pelan ketika teringat dengan perkataan Karam. Ini terlalu sulit. Dirinya dan Jaejoong terlalu berbeda. Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti Jaejoong. Ya, dirinya tahu itu.

"Yunho-ah juga ikut audisi Junk?"

Yunho mendelik saat mendengar namanya disebut, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah direktur dan Jaejoong yang sedang mengobrol.

"Direktur, kau yakin menyuruhku ikut audisi itu?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Key menyilangkan tangannya sebatas dada, "Wae? Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Aku menerimamu di agency-ku karena aku yakin kau memiliki potensi. Hanya perlu sedikit polesan dan akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi model terkenal seperti Jaejoong."

"Sebaiknya kau coba dulu, Yunho-ah." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Yunho nampak berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di audisi nanti."

'Sial! Dia imut sekali!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Junk Model Audition-

Yunho POV

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan gedung agency Junk. Aku berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang sedari tadi tak beraturan. Ini adalah audisi yang ke-20. Semoga aku beruntung kali ini.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam gedung. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah masuk, aku merasakan sakit di lenganku karena seseorang dibelakangku menabrak lenganku dengan keras.

"Yya!" teriakku kesal dengan orang itu. Aku mengusap-usap lenganku, tetapi tiba-tiba mata musangku melihat sebuah kartu kesehatan di dekat kakiku.

Mataku melebar saat melihat nama Jaejoong di kartu itu. Jadi yang menabrakku tadi Jaejoong? Dan hei! Tunggu dulu. Kenapa di kolom gender…

_MALE_!?

Aku tidak salah lihat, kan? Male? Namja? What the? Ini tidak lucu.

Aku edarkan pandanganku berusaha mencari Jaejoong. Dan mata musangku melihat Jaejoong sedang berbicara dengan resepsionis di lobi.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum, "Annyeong, Yunho-ah."

"Kau menjatuhkan kartu ini saat menabrakku tadi." kataku sambil menyodorkan kartu kesehatan itu padanya.

Jaejoong mengedipkan mata doe-nya, "Mian, Yunho-ah. Aku tadi buru-buru." Jaejoong kemudian merampas kartu itu dengan kasar, "Aku sedikit bermasalah dengan hidungku. Sepertinya aku flu. Jadi aku mampir ke klinik kesehatan." katanya sambil tertawa dipaksakan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat mendengar serentetan alasan-nya. Jaejoong terlihat aneh sekali. Ia terlihat gugup. Apa benar yang kulihat di kartu tadi?

"Jaejoong-ah."

"Y-ye?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya."

Ia tersenyum gugup, "Me-melihat apa maksudmu?"

"Kartu kesehatan itu."

"Y-ya, aku tahu."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya, kemudian aku berbisik, "Apa benar kau namja?"

BUKK!

Urgh! Aku meringis kesakitan saat kurasakan kepalan tangan Jaejoong bersarang di perutku.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya sambil berbisik. "Kalau hal ini sampai bocor, kau akan mati. Kau dengar?"

Aku menelan ludah pelan. Aku tidak salah dengar. Jaejoong berbicara dengan suara namja. Jadi suara yeoja yang selama ini ia gunakan? Astaga! Ini gila!

"Yya! Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku dan Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah dua orang namja yang menghampiri kami.

"Annyeong, Jinki-sshi." sapa Jaejoong ramah. Dia menggunakan suara yeoja-nya ketika bersama dengan rekan kerja-nya. Cih, setelah mengetahui kedoknya ia terlihat memuakkan.

"Kami sudah menunggumu." kata namja bermana Jinki tadi.

Kulihat Jaejoong tersenyum dan bola mata indahnya itu melirik kearahku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya di lenganku.

"Aku sudah memutuskan dia masuk ke Junk."

"Mwo?"

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, Jaejoong-sshi?" tanya namja imut disebelah Jinki itu.

"Kau meragukanku? Lagi pula Jinki-sshi sudah menyerahkan semua keputusan di tanganku. Aku memilihnya untuk audisi hari ini. Namanya Jung Yunho. Dia adalah anggota baru di agensiku, Taemin. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi model terkenal nanti."

Hei! Tunggu dulu. Dia ini kenapa?

"Hei, Jaejoong-ah. Tapi audisinya sudah mulai dari tadi." kataku sambil berbisik.

"Diam kau, bodoh!" katanya sambil berbisik juga.

"Tapi-"

"Aaish! Kau ini berisik sekali! Yang penting kau lulus audisi sekarang. Dan kau mendapat pekerjaan. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau tidak boleh memberitahu pada siapapun tentang rahasiaku. Kau dengar tidak, ppabo?"

"Jaejoong-sshi?" Aku dan Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan kearah Taemin dan Jinki yang sedari tadi menatap kami heran.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku ada urusan dengannya. Kabari aku jika ada apa-apa." kata Jaejoong sambil menarik tanganku menuju pintu keluar. Oh _God_! Sepertinya aku akan terlibat masalah.

Author POV

Taemin berdecak sebal karena teriakan-nya tidak diindahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang keluar dari gedung. "Dia itu kenapa, sih?"

Jinki tertawa pelan, "Well, aku sudah menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Jaejoong."

Taemin membulatkan matanya, "Kau serius, hyuung?"

"Aku percaya dengan keputusannya. Lagi pula, Yunho itu kelihatannya menarik. Dan instingku tidak pernah salah."

-Model Agency Boom!-

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu sambil menatap Yunho yang kini tengah menatapnya datar. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Iiish! Menyebalkan sekali!

"Apa kau benar-benar namja?" tanya Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, lalu dengan cepat membuka bajunya sehingga ia sekarang bertelanjang dada. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Yunho meneguk ludahnya pelan melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang putih mulus. Apalagi dada Jaejoong yang sedikit berisi dan nipple-nya yang terdapat pierchieng. Jaejoong benar-benar sexy. Menjadi namja atau yeoja ia tidak pernah kehilangan aura-nya.

"Yya! Berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan mesum-mu itu."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Mata musangnya sekarang tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong yang beralih duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang terkangkang. Kembali Yunho menelan ludahnya saat Jaejoong berpose menantang seperti itu.

"Jaejoong-ah, kakimu." kata Yunho sambil berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya.

Jaejoong mengerti dengan perkataan Yunho, tapi ia malah mengangkangkan kakinya lebih lebar. Nampaknya ia senang sekali menggoda Yunho. "Kenapa? Kau ingin menyerangku, eh?"

'_Shit_! Dia menggodaku!' umpat Yunho dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menyamar menjadi model perempuan?" tanya Yunho berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan tadi.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, perlahan ia menghampiri Yunho, "Setahun yang lalu, aku menemani gadis di sebelah rumahku mengikuti audisi. Gadis di sebelah rumahku gugup saat namanya dipanggil, dan ia langsung berlari keluar. Setelah itu, malah aku yang diminta untuk menggantikannya. Dan sejak hari itu aku menjadi model. Aku sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan agency."

BUKK!

Jaejoong memukul perut Yunho, "Katakan sesuatu, brengsek!" kesal Jaejoong karena sedari tadi Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Bukankah tadi Yunho yang bertanya, tetapi mengapa namja bermata musang itu seolah tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan Jaejoong?

Yunho meringis kecil, kemudian ia menatap mata doe Jaejoong, "Kau tidak menyesal?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, "Aniyo. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Aku populer di kalangan yeoja maupun namja sekarang. Ini menyenangkan."

Yunho memicingkan matanya, kemudian ia menarik bahu Jaejoong mendekat kearahnya, "Kau menandatangani kontrak tanpa izin orangtuamu, aniya?" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, "Kau gila!"

"Well, direktur sudah mengurus semuanya. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir. Dan yang tahu hal ini hanya direktur dan kau, Yunho-ah." Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, kemudian ia menyeringai, "Karena aku sudah memberimu pekerjaan, jangan beritahu rahasiaku pada orang lain, arraseo?"

Yunho menyeringai, kemudian ia mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Arraseo."

'Ini langkah awalku untuk menjadi model terkenal. Karam-ah, lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti akan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan.'

-Toho Junior High School-

"Kau lulus?" koor sembilan yeoja cantik yang mengikuti Yunho sedari tadi di koridor sekolah.

"Project baru Lee Jinki itu 'Junk', kan?" tanya Yuri.

Tiffany mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Yunho, "Itu keren! Jaejoong juga ada di Junk, kan? Itu berarti kau akan berpasangan dengan Jaejoong!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Tiffany dari lengannya, "Kalian berisik sekali."

Jessica menepuk pundak Yunho, "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kebahagiaan-mu, Yun. Kau pasti sangat bahagia bisa berpasangan dengan Jaejoong."

'Setidaknya itu sebelum aku mengetahui kedoknya.' batin Yunho.

"Ne. Ne! Ini keren sekali, Oppa. Kau akan menjadi model terkenal nanti." kata Seohyun menyemangati.

"Terserah." Detik berikutnya Yunho meninggalkan yeoja-yeoja itu. Sebenarnya ia merasa risih, tapi ia juga merasa bersyukur karena kesembilan yeoja itu mau berteman dengannya walaupun wajahnya menakutkan. Oh ayolah, walaupun wajahnya menakutkan bagi para yeoja-yeoja itu ketampanan Yunho tidak berkurang.

BRUKK!

"Yya!" teriak Yunho kesal ketika seseorang menabrak pundaknya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang bahagia. Tapi jangan memberitahu rahasiaku, ingat?"

Yunho tersentak mendengar bisikan di telinganya. Suara ini. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar suara merdu ini. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian mata musangnya mendapati Jaejoong dengan kaca mata minus yang ada di depannya, "Kau?"

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kau terkejut? Ah, ya. Aku lupa memberitahumu hari ini mulai pemotretan. Jika kau mempermalukanku, kau akan mati. Kau dengar?" desis Jaejoong, kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

"Yunho-ah!" teriak sembilan yeoja tadi menghampiri Yunho.

"Gwaechanayo?" tanya Taeyon khawatir.

Yunho mengangguk, "Kalian kenapa?"

Sunny memijat pelipis kepalanya, "Kenapa kau bisa berbicara dengan Ketua osis?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Ketua Osis?"

Sooyoung mengangguk cepat, "Kim Jaejoong, Yunho-ah. Kami lihat tadi kau berbicara dengannya. Apa kau berteman dengannya?"

Yunho membulatkan matanya, "Jaejoong-ah ketua osis?" Ke sembilan yeoja itu mengangguk.

"Ku dengar Jaejoong itu hampir tidak pernah masuk sekolah, tapi dia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya." jelas Hyoyeon.

Yoona mengangguk, "Katanya dia juga mengendalikan seluruh aktifitas seluruh siswa disini. Karena itu dia selalu terpilih menjadi Ketua Osis tiga tahun berturut-turut."

"Bukan hanya itu. Dia juga bisa memerintah orang hanya dengan tatapan matanya." tambah Yuri.

"Menurut rumor yang beredar, appa-nya adalah jelmaan Lucifer." kata Tiffany sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho menatap ke sembilan yeoja itu dengan tatapan heran. Yeoja-yeoja itu malah sibuk sendiri membicarakan Jaejoong. Sepertinya hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah Ketua Osis disini. Karena terlalu menutup diri, Yunho jadi tidak tahu kehidupan di sekolahnya sendiri.

'Dia benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan penyamaran-nya dengan sangat rapi seperti ini?'

**.**

**.**

02.00 PM

-Studio Pemotretan-

KLIK. KLIK.

"Ya. Cantik sekali, Jaejoong-sshi."

"Lihat kesini. Tersenyumlah."

"Yunho-sshi, tersenyumlah lebih natural."

"Jaejoong-sshi, _perfect!_"

"Yunho-sshi, berapa kali harus kuberitahu. Tersenyumlah lebih natural."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya."

"Senyummu itu seperti yakuza, bodoh." desis Jaejoong yang berada di sebelahnya.

Taemin menghela nafasnya, "Pemotretan hari ini cukup. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Taemin beranjak menuju ruangan Jinki. Kemudian ia memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, "Hyuung, kau yakin dengannya?"

Jinki menatap Taemin dari meja kerjanya, "Nuguya?"

"Yunho-sshi, hyuung."

Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ya. Memang kenapa?"

Taemin memberi hasil pemotretan tadi di meja Jinki, "Dia berpose seperti narapidana yang dicari polisi, hyuung." kata Taemin sambil menunjuk foto Yunho yang sedang berpose tegap dengan seringai di wajahnya. Terlihat disana aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

Jinki terkikik pelan melihat foto-foto di depannya, "Sudahlah Taemin-ah. Biarkan kita lihat perkembangannya."

-Model Agency Boom!-

Jaejoong menatap datar hasil pemotretan di mejanya. Dalam hatinya ia terus mengumpati foto Yunho yang semuanya beraura gelap. Bahkan ketika Yunho berada di samping Jaejoong aura gelapnya masih terlihat pekat. Sebenarnya Yunho itu manusia atau jelmaan Lucifer?

"Sudah kubilang jangan mempermalukanku."

Yunho menggebrak meja kesal, "Aku juga tidak ingin begitu! Aku sudah berusaha, tapi semua orang selalu bilang aku menakutkan! Bahkan Karam juga mengatakan itu ketika menolakku. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menyukaiku seperti dia menyukaimu, Jaejoong-ah? Sebenarnya apa yang salah dariku?"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedetik kemudian ia memicingkan matanya, "Karam? Dia menolakmu?"

Yunho menepuk keningnya. Dirinya mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak bisa mengontrol perkataan-nya. "Lupakan saja."

Kaki jenjang Jaejoong perlahan mendekati Yunho, "Kau tidak menakutkan."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya, "Mwo?"

Bibir cherry Jaejoong tersenyum. Entah dorongan dari mana tangannya kini terulur mengusap pelan wajah Yunho, "Kau tampan, Yunho-ah. Bahkan ketika kau tidak melakukan apapun, wajahmu terlihat tampan. Tetaplah seperti ini. Lakukan saja yang terbaik. Hwaiting!"

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Yunho kini memompa darah begitu cepat ketika mendengar Jaejoong seperti memberinya semangat. Terlebih lagi tangan Jaejoong yang kini masih mengusap pipinya. Oh My~ Yunho berani bersumpah tangan Jaejoong lebih lembut dari pada kapas.

"Jaejoong-ah."

"Ye?"

"Tanganmu."

Jaejoong berkedip beberapa kali. Sedetik kemudian ia dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari wajah Yunho, "Anggap saja aku tidak pernah melakukannya!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari keluar.

Jaejoong membetulkan letak kacamata hitam-nya sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho di belakangnya. Namja cantik itu masih malu karena kejadian tadi. Huh! Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Yya! Jaejoong-ah! Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat." teriak Yunho sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Jangan mengikutiku." titah Jaejoong sambil masuk ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong masuk ke dalam toko, "Direktur menyuruhku untuk memilih baju bersamamu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Yya! Jangan begi-" Perkataan Yunho berhenti saat mata musangnya tak sengaja melihat sosok namja yang beberapa bulan yang lalu menolaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung menghampiri namja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tak mendengar Yunho tidak meneruskan ocehannya. Namja bermata doe itu berbalik ke belakang. Matanya membulat ketika ia tak mendapati Yunho. Detik berikutnya ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh toko, dan mata beningnya mendapati Yunho tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho.

"Karam-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya mendengar nama yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati Yunho. 'Jadi anak ini yang bernama Karam?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau gagal audisi lagi, Yunho-ah?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya saat mendengar Karam berbicara seolah mengejek Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal entah karena apa.

"Kusarankan kau tidak usah mengikuti audisi lagi, Yunho-ah. Wajahmu yang menakutkan itu tidak akan bisa membantumu lulus saat audisi." kata Karam sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memberi tinjunya di pipi Karam. Tetapi ia urungkan saat mata doe-nya melihat Yunho yang kini terlihat rapuh. Dengan langkah cepat Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho.

"Yun." panggil Jaejoong sambil mengusap bahu Yunho pelan. "Gwaechanayo?"

Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong pelan, "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Bukankah kita besok masih ada pekerjaan?" kata Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho yang berjalan menjauh. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat Yunho seperti saat ini.

02.30 PM

-Studio Pemotretan-

Taemin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi ketika mendapati Yunho –entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya- menampilkan aura suram-nya saat sesi pemotretan. Padahal Jaejoong yang menjadi pasangan-nya sudah menampilkan aura yang bagus. Oh _God_! Jika begini terus pekerjaan-nya tidak akan selesai!

"Yunho-sshi, tolong bekerja sama-lah dengan kami. Semua yang ada disini sudah lelah. Kau hanya perlu berbaring bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong-sshi kemudian tersenyum. Jika kau tidak bisa, kau cukup memperlihatkan sisi maskulin-mu. Bukan sisi gelapmu." berondong Taemin dengan satu tarikan nafas, "Lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar." sambungnya lagi sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho yang kini tengah menutup matanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho ketika namja bermata musang itu hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet." kata Yunho seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Jaejoong padanya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau begitu aku juga." ucap Jaejoong sambil berbisik.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedetik kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Taemin." bisik Jaejoong –dengan suara namjanya- sambil mengawasi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Apa menurutmu aku memang menakutkan, Jaejoong-ah?"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Karam?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya di depan toilet, "Aniyo. Semua orang berasumsi begitu."

Tangan Jaejoong terulur mengusap pipi Yunho. Lagi. Entah itu dorongan darimana. Yang jelas, dirinya hanya ingin melakukannya. Wajahnya sedikit mendongak menatap Yunho karena tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda beberapa centi.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka. Tidak masalah jika kau tidak bisa tersenyum. Saat kau berada di depan kamera, cobalah untuk menampilkan sisi dirimu yang sebenarnya tanpa beban. Jangan pikirkan perkataan Karam. Sudah kubilang kan, tetaplah seperti ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan Yunho kembali ke tempat pemotretan, "Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong sendu. Sedetik kemudian bibir berbentuk hatinya itu untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum manis tanpa ia sadari.

'Gomawo, Jaejoong-ah.'

**.**

**.**

Taemin melangkahkan kakinya riang ke ruangan Jinki. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan-nya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya sedikitpun tidak hilang karena hasil foto yang diambilnya sangat memuaskan.

"Hyuung."

Jinki mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas kearah Taemin yang baru saja duduk di depannya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jinki tersenyum saat melihat foto Jaejoong yang berbaring di atas Yunho. Ia menatap lekat ekspresi maskulin Yunho disana. Rasanya sedikit demi sedikit Yunho bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya. Meskipun ia belum bisa tersenyum, ini adalah sebuah kemajuan.

"Instingku tidak pernah salah, Taemin-ah."

Taemin mengerutkan keningnya, "Nde?"

Jinki tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya, "Sesuai dengan konsep 'Junk'. Bunga tunggal yang terkubur dalam segunung sampah. Semua orang mencari bunga yang tidak mereka miliki. Mereka berjuang mati-matian. Ketika tiba saatnya, bunga itu sudah mekar di hati mereka."

Karam melangkahkan kakinya riang. Sudah seminggu ia menunggu pakaian keluaran terbaru dari 'Junk'. Karam menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat poster terbaru 'Junk' terpampang di depan toko. Mata Karam melebar saat mendapati model yang ada disana. Bukan. Ia bukan terkejut karena Jaejoong yang menjadi model Junk. Tetapi Yunho! Jung Yunho yang beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu dengannya di toko ini. Jung Yunho yang selalu ia anggap berwajah menakutkan. Jung Yunho yang ditolaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Astaga! Kenapa dia tampan sekali?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Model Agency Boom!-

"Ini tidak mungkin!" teriak Hongki dan Yonghwa bersamaan.

"Kenapa Yunho-ah bisa masuk di katalog musim dingin?" ucap Hongki tak terima.

Yonghwa membalik-balik katalog, "Ini keajaiban!"

Yunho menatap datar kedua orang yang sibuk membicarakannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, namja bermata musang itu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang meminum air mineral sambil memperhatikan poster Junk.

Yunho menyeringai saat melihat Jaejoong tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas pikiran jahil di otaknya.

CUP

Jaejoong tersentak saat ia merasakan pipinya seperti dicium oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan detik berikutnya ia mendapati Yunho disampingnya.

"Brengsek! Kau menciumku, eoh?" desis Jaejoong sambil melempar deathglare-nya pada Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang melihat. Tenang saja."

BUKK!

Jaejoong tersenyum saat kepalan tangannya bersarang di perut Yunho, "Dasar mesum!"

**.**

**.**

-To be Continued-

Annyeong ^^

Karena sedang banyak waktu luang bebeb ke warnet dan mempublish semua ff hehe

Adakah yang sudah pernah baca komik Charming Junkie?

Bebeb membuat versi YunJae-nya

agak kesulitan sih karena disini Yun menjadi Naka (cewek)

tapi bebeb berusaha membuat karakter Yun yang seperti biasa, dan Jae sedikit temprament

semoga kalian suka, ne?

Kritik dan saran sangat bebeb harapkan untuk kelanjutan FF ini ^^

Berminat ninggalin jejak?/kitty eyes/


	2. Chapter 1A

**Title: Charming Junkie-YunJae Version**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 1A**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho|Kim Jaejoong|Park Yoochun|Kim Junsu|Shim Changmin|Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Other Cast : Kim Key Bum|Lee Jinki|Lee Taemin|Karam|Lee Hongki|Jung Yonghwa| All of Members SNSD|Daesung, yang lain nyusul -_-**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to themselves**

**Charming Junkie © Ryoko Fukuyama**

**But Charming Junkie YunJae Version is pure mine! ^^V**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), OOC! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back! Fanfiction ini diadaptasi dari komik Charming Junkie karya Ryoko Fukuyama.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE WAJIB BACA! /maksa/**

Saya mau kasih tahu beberapa hal :

Toho Junior High School itu SMP yang satu kompleks sama Toho Senior High School. Saya kasih tau biar gak bingung ya ^^

Agency Boom! Itu tempat naungan Yunho sama Jaejoong sebagai model. Sedangkan Junk, Heky, Men's Monmo itu brand produk gitu. Kayak SM (agency asal) sama Missha (brand produk) gitu. Author gak terlalu ngerti sih /loh?/ dan saya gak mengubah nama agency-nya disini ya ^^

**.**

**.**

**Charming Junkie YunJae Version**

**Now Playing : TVXQ! – Hey! Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku memanfaatkanmu untuk menyimpan rahasiaku. Dan kau memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan Karam.**

**.**

**.**

**-Model Agency Boom!-**

"Training Camp?" koor Yunho dan Jaejoong serentak.

Key menganggukkan kepalanya mantap sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas jadwal, "Besok kalian harus sudah ada di Rising Sun Hotel. Training Camp kali ini akan dihadiri langsung Idol Grup TVXQ. Mereka akan ikut menyeleksi peserta yang akan menjadi model Movie Video terbaru mereka. Ah surat izin sekolah kalian sudah dikirim oleh agency."

Yunho meneguk ludahnya pelan mendengar perkataan Key. Ini adalah pekerjaan kedua-nya bersama Jaejoong. Oh My~ Dirinya selalu mendapat pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang terkenal jika bersama Jaejoong. Terlebih lagi TVXQ. Demi apa, tidak ada yang lebih bersinar dari ke-lima dewa-dewa itu. Dirinya jadi merasa ciut.

"Jinja? TVXQ? Kalau begitu aku akan bertemu Hero oppa, kan? Aigoo~" kata Jaejoong –dengan suara yeojanya- sambil bersumringah ria.

Key menganggukkan kepalanya, "Begitulah, Joongie." Key kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho. "Yunho-ah."

"Ye, direktur?"

Key menghembuskan nafasnya, "Jinki-sshi bilang padaku, untuk pekerjaan pertamamu di Junk kau sangat bagus." Jeda sebentar sebelum Key melanjutkan perkataan-nya, "Tetapi kemarin kudengar kau kembali gagal mengikuti audisi di brand lain?"

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Dirinya ingat betul setelah pekerjaan-nya di Junk, ia mencoba mengikuti beberapa audisi di brand lain. Tetapi ia kembali di tolak dari semua audisi yang di ikutinya.

"Dengar, Yunho-ah. Jika kau gagal audisi kali ini, aku berjanji akan membuat pesta perayaan."

Yunho mendelik saat melihat Key tersenyum seperti sedang mengancamnya. "A-arraseo."

"Tenang saja, direktur. Aku ada bersamanya. Yunho-ah akan berusaha dengan baik. Walaupun dengan wajah seperti ini." kata Jaejoong dengan tawa merdunya.

Yunho menyipitkan matanya kearah Jaejoong, "Apa maksudmu 'walaupun dengan wajah seperti ini', Noona?" desis Yunho.

Jaejoong melotot kearah Yunho, "Diam kau, bodoh! Dan aku bukan 'Noona'!" kata Jaejoong berdesis. Detik berikutnya namja cantik itu mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Yunho, "Kalau begitu kami permisi, direktur. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Bye~"

Key hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat tingkah kedua model-nya yang melenggang keluar dari ruangannya, "Jangan sampai kau menyukainya, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong masih berjalan menempel dengan Yunho dengan _charming smile_ yang tak luput dari bibir cherry-nya. Sesekali ia menjawab sapaan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Kita akan bertemu dengan Hero." girang Jaejoong.

"Ya, setidaknya perlahan-lahan aku akan membuktikan pada Karam aku bisa menjadi seperti Han Jaejoong yang dia puja-puja. Dengan begitu dia akan berbalik mengejarku." Dan Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa sumbang berlebihan.

"Jaejoong-ah selalu bersinar ya."

"Ya. Walaupun jadwalnya padat, dia selalu ceria."

Jaejoong memperlebar senyumannya ketika mendengar dua orang namja –yang berjalan di belakangnya- sedang memuji dirinya.

"Jaejoong-ah mempunyai aura yang bagus. Tidak seperti Yunho-ah. Suram."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan dua orang namja tadi. Baru saja ia ingin mengumpati kedua namja itu, tetapi saat ia berbalik mata musangnya tak mendapati orang di belakangnya.

"Aaish! Micheoseo!" umpat Yunho kesal.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Sudahlah Yunho-ah. Hongki dan Yonghwa memang begitu. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya." ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk pundak Yunho. "Lagi pula mereka hanya berusaha berkata jujur. Hahahahah. " sambung Jaejoong sambil tertawa renyah.

Yunho memicingkan matanya kearah Jaejoong. Cih! Kalau saja bukan karena pekerjaan penting yang ia dapat dari Jaejoong, karier namja cantik itu pasti sudah hancur lebur di tangan Yunho.

**08.00 AM**

**-Rising Sun Hotel-**

Jaejoong membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya sambil mendengus kesal. Namja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya di lobi hotel kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang, "Yya! Bawakan punyaku!" titah Jaejoong dengan desisan –takut orang-orang di sekitarnya mendengar suara namjanya.

Yunho menatap datar Jaejoong. Alih-alih membantu Jaejoong membawa koper besarnya, Yunho malah berjalan mendahului Jaejoong.

"Yya! Yunho-ah!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Yunho tidak menggubrisnya. Melepas kacamatanya, namja cantik itu dengan langkah kesal mengikuti Yunho, "Hei, brengsek! Setidaknya kau menjawabku!" Masih tak ada jawaban dari Yunho, namja cantik itu akhirnya berjalan mendahului Yunho dan berhenti tepat di depan Yunho. "Kau pikir kau hebat. Kau bisa ada disini juga karena aku! Yya! Kau dengar tidak!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali." desis Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dingin.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau tidak takut orang tahu penyamaranmu?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Mereka tidak akan dengar, bodoh!"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara aku akan melumat bibirmu, kau dengar?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Yunho. Namja berpita Hello Kitty itu mengumpat dalah hati kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah Yunho.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Shim Changmin~"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan para gadis menjadi histeris. Penasaran, akhirnya ia mencari sumber suara berisik itu. Dan mata doe-nya membulat saat melihat seorang namja dengan tinggi yang berlebih, rambut sebahu yang terlihat berantakan (inget Minnie saat di Bonjour Paris) dengan tas–yang sepertinya berisi kamera- yang berada di bahunya.

Yunho berbalik kebelakang saat ia merasa Jaejoong tidak mengikutinya lagi. Dirinya menghela nafas kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Apa dia yang akan menjadi fotografer di audisi ini?"

"Ah~ Aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Ne! Minggu lalu dia baru menang penghargaan fotografer terbaik, padahal dia baru 17 tahun! Daebak!"

Yunho melebarkan matanya saat mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya membicarakan Shim Changmin, 'Apa benar begitu?'batinnya.

Yunho kemudian hendak menepuk pundak Jaejoong, tetapi ia urungkan ketika melihat tatapan mata Jaejoong yang geram. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, sedetik kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong. _Well_, Jaejoong sedari tadi melihat Shim Changmin yang berjalan kearah mereka. Kerutan di dahi Yunho semakin kentara saat Shim Changmin menyeringai kearah Jaejoong ketika namja dengan tinggi berlebih itu melewati Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho, "Sebaiknya kita ke ruang audisi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ruang Audisi-**

"Kamera akan _stand by _24 jam. Audisi ini juga akan ditayangkan di televisi. Jadwal akan segera dibagikan. Besok kalian akan memulai audisi putaran pertama."

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menolehkan kearah Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak bersuara sedari tadi. Biasanya ia selalu mengoceh tidak jelas jika menunggu lama seperti ini.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau dengar tidak apa yang dikatakan Daesung-sshi tadi?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. 'Sialan! Lebih baik aku tidak bertanya tadi.' umpat Yunho dalam hati.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku Shim Changmin. Aku yang akan menjadi fotografer pada audisi kali ini. Mohon bantuannya." Changmin menyeringai, "Sekarang, aku ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang akan kalian tunjukkan saat di depan kamera nanti. Dimulai dari…" Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat ia melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. "Ya, kalian berdua yang duduk di belakang sana." katanya sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Yunho menelan ludahnya pelan. Hei! Audisinya belum dimulai! Kenapa harus melakukan tes? Astaga, sekarang dirinya harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa?

Jaejoong perlahan bangkit dari bangkunya, "Saya peserta nomor 16, Han Jaejoong. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Jaejoong dengan _charming smile_ andalannya. Dan tepuk tangan terdengar setelahnya.

Yunho menganga melihat Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu cepat sekali mengubah ekspresinya. Sialan! Peserta audisi lainnya sudah melihat kearahnya. Dan lagi Changmin sekarang berjalan kearahnya. Sekarang ia harus apa? Tolong seseorang siapa saja beritahu dirinya harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa?

"Saya peserta nomor 17, Jung Yunho. Mohon bantuannya."

Hening.

Yang terlihat di mata Yunho sekarang adalah peserta audisi yang melihat dengan tatapan ngeri. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padanya ekspresi seperti apa yang tadi diperlihatkannya? _Shit_! Apa yang salah dengan wajahnya?!

"Kau begitu serius, ya. Lihat, semua orang sekarang hanya fokus padamu." kata Changmin–yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya- dengan seringainya. Kemudian melihat kearah Jaejoong, "Dan kau tidak berubah, Jaejoong-sshi. Membosankan."

Yunho membulatkan matanya sambil bergantian melihat kearah Jaejoong dan Changmin. 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' batin Yunho bingung.

Changmin berbalik, "Yah, kita lihat saja audisi besok."

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kita bisa berada dalam satu kamar?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho yang berada disampingnya.

"Molla. Kau tanyakan saja dengan staff yang membagikan kamar." kata Yunho sambil meletakkan kopernya di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Yya! Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu!"

"Kau pikir aku mau sekamar denganmu?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan katakan pada staff untuk memisahkan kita di kamar lain."

Yunho menatap datar Jaejoong, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi dan katakan pada staff untuk memisahkan kita di kamar lain." ujar Yunho meng-_copy _perkataan Jaejoong.

"Brengsek!"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Kita punya dua tempat tidur. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, detik berikutnya ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong. _Mood_-nya cepat sekali berubah. Terkadang Jaejoong akan terlihat sangat manis dan anggun, terkadang namja cantik itu akan terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Kadang juga akan mengeluarkan ekspresi dingin. Yunho jadi tidak mengerti dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho baru saja akan istirahat dengan tenang di kasur empuknya. Tetapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Mata musangnya menyipit melihat sebuah kamera yang terpasang di sudut ruangan tepat mengarah ke Jaejoong. Dan mata musangnya terbelalak saat melihat Jaejoong tengah membuka bajunya.

"Yya! Yunho-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Jaejoong ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menutupi tubuh Jaejoong dengan selimut.

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong, "Apa kau tidak melihat kamera itu, bodoh!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia melihat kamera yang terpasang di sudut ruangan tepat mengarah kearahnya. "A-apa tadi terlihat?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi, "Se-semoga saja tidak."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya saat melihat Yunho dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Entah mengapa ia merasa wajahnya panas. "Ja-jadi, bisakah kau…" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bisakah kau menjauh dariku!? Kau mengambil kesempatan, eoh? Dasar mesum!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mendorong Yunho hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aiish! Appo!" ringis Yunho sambil mengelus pantatnya. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku!"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan setelah memakai bajunya, "Aku memanfaatkanmu untuk menyimpan rahasiaku. Dan kau memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan Karam. Aku yang memberimu pekerjaan, jadi diam dan jangan macam-macam. Atau kau akan mati, kau dengar?"

Yunho menatap sendu Jaejoong yang kini tidur membelakanginya. "Ya, kau benar, Jaejoong-ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin melihat layar monitor yang berderet di depannya. Namja jangkung kemudian menyeringai, "Daesung-sshi."

Daesung berhenti menyeruput kopinya dan berbalik melihat Changmin, "Ye?"

"Apakah ada dada perempuan yang rata?"

Daesung mengerutkan dahinya, "K-kau bicara apa Changmin-sshi?"

Changmin tertawa pelan, "Lupakan saja."

**08.00 AM**

**-Audisi putaran pertama-**

Yunho menyeruput kopi hangatnya sambil sesekali melihat peserta yang berkumpul di ruang audisi. Dirinya mengedarkan pandangan mencari Jaejoong. Ketika bangun tadi, Jaejoong sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Sekarang namja cantik itu juga tidak ada dimanapun. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan Jaejoong?

"Hei."

Yunho berbalik dan menemukan Changmin, "Y-ye?"

Changmin tersenyum, "Kenapa kau terlihat gugup?"

Yunho tersenyum kaku, "Aniyo. Gwaechana."

Changmin mengangguk kemudian terlihat mencari seseorang, "Dimana Jaejoong-sshi?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak bersamanya sejak tadi."

Changmin menyeringai, kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Yunho, "Apa Jaejoong-sshi itu mempunyai dada yang benar-benar rata, eh? Dia seperti bukan perempuan."

Yunho terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang dibisikkan Changmin, dan dirinya tahu pasti Changmin melihat kejadian kemarin melalui kamera. Oh _Shit_!

Yunho tertawa sedikit dipaksakan, "Kau bicara apa, Changmin-sshi?"

"Aku melihatnya dari monitor." kata Changmin sambil berbalik menjauh dari Yunho.

Yunho hanya menatap punggung Changmin yang perlahan menghilang dibalik kerumunan peserta.

"Yya!"

Yunho berbalik dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang berkacak pinggang, "Kau bicara apa padanya?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Bukan urusanmu."

Jaejoong mendelik kesal, sedetik kemudian ia berjalan sambil menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Yunho. Namja cantik itu mengumpat dalam hati ketika tangannya ditarik kuat oleh Yunho.

Mata Yunho membulat, "Badanmu panas sekali, Jaejoong-ah." Alih-alih menjawab, Jaejoong malah melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar, "Yya! Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Bukan urusanmu." desis Jaejoong sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho POV

Aku yakin putaran pertama ini akan berjalan lancar. Berjalan di atas catwalk aku sedikit bisa walaupun tidak terlalu ahli. Setidaknya aku tidak begitu gugup. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Jaejoong yang tengah bersiap-siap di belakang panggung. Mataku menyipit saat melihat dia berkeringat. Sesekali dia juga terlihat kelelahan, padahal ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa sedari tadi. Apakah dia sakit?

"Baiklah. Nomor 16, Han Jaejoong."

Kulihat dia berjalan anggung dengan _charming smile_ andalannya. Ketika ia sedang seperti ini, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Berbeda tiap kali dia bersamaku. Jangan-jangan dia itu berkepribadian ganda? Ah, aku mulai berpikir terlalu jauh.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika melihat Jaejoong kini berhenti berjalan. Ia terlihat memegangi kepalanya seperti merasa sakit.

BRUUGG!

"Jaejoong-ah!"

**.**

**.**

-To be continued-

Hallo ^^

Terimakasih sudah merespon ff ini

sepertinya akan lama di update karena ini diadapatasi dari komik

jadi butuh penyesuaian disana sini

semoga kalian sabar menunggunya ne :D

**Thanks to :**

**jae sekundes****|Vic89****|bumkeyk****|YunHolic****|Himawari Ezuki****|rizqicassie****|Vivi****|missy84****|misschokyulate2Gyujiji****|de****|Para guest dan Silent Readers**

berminat buat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	3. Chapter 1B

**Title: Charming Junkie-YunJae Version**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 1B**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho|Kim Jaejoong|Park Yoochun|Kim Junsu|Shim Changmin|Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Other Cast : Kim Key Bum|Lee Jinki|Lee Taemin|Karam|Lee Hongki|Jung Yonghwa| All of Members SNSD|Daesung, yang lain nyusul -_-**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to themselves**

**Charming Junkie © Ryoko Fukuyama**

**But Charming Junkie YunJae Version is pure mine! ^^V**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), OOC! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back! Fanfiction ini diadaptasi dari komik Charming Junkie karya Ryoko Fukuyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Charming Junkie YunJae Version**

**Now Playing : TVXQ! – Crazy Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Karena itu berbagilah denganku! Kau selalu menyimpan masalahmu sendirian, Jaejoong-ah!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Yunho menatap arloji di tangannya. Sudah sesore ini Jaejoong belum terbangun dari pingsannya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong pingsan atau tertidur? Mata musang Yunho menatap wajah pucat pasih Jaejoong. Jika sedang tertidur seperti ini Jaejoong terlihat polos sekali. Entahlah jika ia sadar nanti, mungkin celotehan berisiknya akan kembali menghiasi pendengaran Yunho. Dan juga akan memerintah Yunho memenuhi keinginannya, atau mencebilkan bibir imutnya ketika perintahnya tidak dipenuhi oleh Yunho. Ah, Pria cantik ini memang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Uungh~" Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeliat pelan mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya namja cantik itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap kearah Yunho.

Yunho meneguk ludahnya pelan ketika melihat bibir cherry Jaejoong yang begitu imut seolah minta dilumat. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mencicipi kekenyalan bibir pria cantik itu, tapi sisi dirinya yang lain menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan hal nista itu. Oh, ayolah. Bagaimana jika nanti saat ia sedang menikmati bibir Jaejoong, pria cantik itu terbangun? Bukannya mendengar ucapan terimakasih seperti di dongeng-dongeng, yang diterima Yunho malah tinjuan maut dari pria cantik itu nantinya. Oh_ no, thanks_. Lagi pula Jaejoong sekarang sedang sakit, rasanya tidak pantas sekali ia mencuri ciuman pria cantik itu, kan?

Eh? Tunggu dulu.

Itu berarti jika Jaejoong tidak sakit, Yunho akan dengan senang hati mencuri ciuman dari pria cantik ini?

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aaish! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?"

"Uungh~" Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pria cantik yang tertidur itu. sedetik kemudian mata musangnya melebar ketika tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku yang berada di bawah bantal Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan ia mengambilnya. Dan sekali lagi mata musang Yunho melebar ketika melihat isi buku itu. Astaga! Semuanya adalah jadwal Jaejoong. Lihat, jadwal kerja Jaejoong benar-benar padat. Sepulang sekolah ia terus bekerja hingga larut malam. Dan besok paginya ia harus bersekolah seperti biasa. Belum lagi dengan kesibukan OSIS dan juga persiapan menghadapi Ujian Negara-nya nanti. Meskipun begitu Jaejoong masih bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dari seluruh siswa di Toho Junior High School. Yunho jadi tidak habis pikir dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa pria cantik itu membagi waktu, tenaga dan pikirannya? Pantas saja ia jadi kelelahan sampai jatuh pingsan seperti ini. Ck! Anak SMP seperti mereka seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini, bukan?

"Changmin…"

Yunho berjengit ketika Jaejoong mengigaukan nama fotografer jangkung itu. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan kesal saat Jaejoong menyebutkan nama namja itu. Ia masih ingat tadi saat Jaejoong pingsan, namja jangkung itu menatap Jaejoong dingin dan dengan enteng mengatakan, "Kita lanjutkan saja." Tangan Yunho terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bagaimana bisa namja itu melanjutkan audisi sementara Jaejoong tengah tergeletak tak berdaya seperti itu? Aaish! Dirinya tahu audisi harus dilanjutkan, tetapi dirinya adalah urutan setelah Jaejoong. Jika ia melanjutkan audisi, siapa yang merawat Jaejoong? Bisa gawat jika bukan dirinya yang merawat Jaejoong! Ck! Untung saja tadi Daesung-sshi bisa membujuk Changmin agar menyuruh Yunho merawat Jaejoong terlebih dahulu baru menyusul saat audisi.

"Hiks…"

Kali ini Yunho mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar isakan Jaejoong. Kenapa dengan pria cantik itu? Apa dia menangis? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Shim Changmin?

"Aku bertemu dengannya bulan lalu saat pemotretan majalah. Ketika mengambil beberapa fotoku, dia mengatakan aku ini membosankan. Katanya aku ini hanya meremehkan pekerjaan." Entah Jaejoong sadar atau sedang mengigau sekarang, yang jelas Yunho hanya terus mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong. "Aku panik. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya sejak aku menyamar sebagai model. Karena itu aku menyibukkan diriku dengan setumpuk pekerjaan lain. tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa fokus. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Aku selalu tidak percaya diri walaupun orang-orang terus memuji hasil pekerjaanku." Perlahan Yunho melihat mata doe Jaejoong terbuka dan detik berikutnya sungai kecil terbentuk di ekor mata pria cantik itu, "Aku merasa tidak berguna, Yunho-ah."

Yunho menatap sendu Jaejoong. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa ngilu di dadanya ketika melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya meraih tangan Jaejoong dan namja bermata musang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, "Kemana _charming smile_ andalanmu itu, eh? Kenapa kau jadi putus asa seperti ini? Kau harus buktikan pada si jangkung itu kalau kau tidak seperti yang dia katakan! Kau seperti bukan dirimu saja." Yunho semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong, "Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri."

BLUSH!

Air muka Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah padam saat mendengar serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho. Sepertinya kalimat terahkir yang dikatakan Yunho tadi pernah dikatakannya untuk menyemangati Yunho, kan? Oh My~ Lihat, pria cantik kita ini kelihatan malu sekali.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. Detik berikutnya ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat menyadari betapa cantiknya Jaejoong dengan jarak sedekat ini. Mata musangnya kini melirik bibir cherry Jaejoong. _God_! Bibir itu terlihat menggoda sekali sehingga Yunho tanpa sadar memajukan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong.

["Annyeong~ Daesung disini. pengumuman peserta yang lulus audisi putaran pertama bisa kalian lihat di ruang audisi. Besok jam delapan peserta yang lulus tahap pertama harus sudah berada di ruang audisi. Oke, selamat beristirahat~"]

Satu detik

Keadaan masih hening.

Dua detik.

Tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi mereka saat mendengar pengumuman dari speaker yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Tiga detik.

BRAAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar mesum!"

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengusap-usap pelan pantatnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang audisi. Kasihan sekali pantat sexy-nya harus mencium lantai dengan sangat tidak indah untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini Yunho harus ingat walaupun Jaejoong menyamar sebagai model perempuan, Jaejoong tetap laki-laki yang mempunyai tenaga layaknya laki-laki juga.

Langkah Yunho terhenti di depan kerumunan peserta yang melihat pengumuman hasil audisi putaran pertama. Baru saja ia ingin bergabung kesana namun ia urungkan saat merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau lulus, Yunho-ah."

Mata Yunho membulat saat mendengar Jaejoong mengatakannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali bersalto sekarang.

"Jinja? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kemudian memiting leher Yunho, "Tentu saja aku lulus, bodoh!"

"Uhuk! Arraseo!"

**.**

**.**

Yunho bergerak tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Rasanya lengan kirinya seperti terdapat beban berat. Perlahan namja tampan itu menampakkan bola mata onyx-nya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Jaejoong yang berada hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

'Kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat tidurku?' batin Yunho bingung.

Alih-alih ingin membangunkan Jaejoong, Yunho malah membelai rambut halus milik pria cantik itu hingga tak sadar sang empunya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, setan mesum!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya. Untung saja Yunho tidak sampai terpental karena dorongan Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat tidurku, eoh?"

"Yya! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat tidurku?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, sedetik kemudian pria cantik itu tersenyum canggung kearah Yunho ketika menyadari ia tidur di tempat tidur Yunho. "Sepertinya tadi malam aku tidak sengaja berpindah ke tempat tidurmu. Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu."

Yunho menyeringai, dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Jaejoong yang hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, "Mungkin saja semalam kau memang ingin tidur bersamaku, kan?"

"Dalam mimpimu sana!"

**.**

**.**

Daesung mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati Changmin sedang tertawa renyah sambil melihat kearah monitor yang berderet di depannya. Penasaran, akhirnya ia melihat apa yang sedang Changmin lakukan.

"Waeyo, Changmin-sshi?"

Changmin menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, "Aniyo. Gwaechana, Daesung-sshi." katanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena terlalu bersemangat tertawa.

Daesung semakin mengerutkan keningnya, "Semua kamar peserta dilengkapi kamera, tetapi kenapa setiap hari kau senang sekali memperhatikan kamar 308, Changmin-sshi?"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan." kata Changmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**.**

**08.00 AM**

**Ruang Audisi**

**-Audisi putaran kedua-**

Yunho berjengit melihat dua orang yang kini ada di hadapannya seolah sedang melakukan pertarungan dengan mata mereka.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi?"

Changmin terkekeh pelan, "Kalian hanya berganti pakaian dengan tema _'Young Man'_. Aku rasa tidak sulit untuk model pro seperti dirimu, Jaejoong-sshi."

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Err… Lebih baik kita ke ruang ganti sekarang, Jaejoong-ah." kata Yunho diiringi helaan nafas ketika Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menggubris ajakan-nya tadi.

"Yya! Jangan seperti itu!" teriak Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tengah mengobrak-abrik pakaian di ruang ganti.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, "Si jangkung itu sengaja memberikan tema _'Young Man'_ kepada kita berdua, eoh? Dari awal mungkin dia sudah curiga dengan penyamaranku. Sialan!" umpat Jaejoong sambil mengambil kemeja dan syal serta skinny jeans.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Changmin tersenyum lebar dibalik kameranya saat melihat Yunho menampilkan wajah sangarnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali, "Yunho-sshi, kau unik sekali, ya."

Jaejoong mendelik mendengar perkataan Changmin, kemudian dengan kesal ia berjalan mendekati Yunho. 'Unik dari sudut mana, hah?' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Giliranku." ketus Jaejoong, kemudian namja cantik itu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yunho yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

Changmin menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya kesal karena dirinya memuji Yunho tadi. Namja jangkung itu menggelengkan kepala pelan dan bersiap mengambil gambar dibalik kameranya.

KLIK! KLIK! KLIK!

Changmin menatap datar hasil fotonya, "Kau ini membosankan sekali, Jaejoong-sshi."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia terus menerus diejek membosankan? Apa yang salah darinya? Ia sudah menampilkan _charming smile_-nya tadi. Pakaian seragam yang dikenakannya sudah pas. Kenapa Changmin mengatakan ia membosankan? Mana mungkin ia kalah dari Yunho, kan? Aaish!

Baru saja ia ingin mengumpati Changmin, tetapi tidak jadi ia lakukan karena Changmin terlebih dahulu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Yunho-sshi masuk. Kita ambil gambar kalian berdua sekarang."

Jaejoong merengut kesal mendengar perkataan Changmin. Dirinya semakin kesal saat Yunho lama sekali tidak muncul. Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju kearahnya. Mata doe-nya membulat saat melihat Yunho datang dengan rambut kribo (?) di kepalanya.

"Yya! Kau apakan rambutmu itu, hah?" desis Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah rambut kribo Yunho.

Yunho mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jaejoong, "Ini rambut palsu, kok."

"Aku juga tahu, bodoh! Kenapa kau memakainya?"

"Kupikir ini akan membantu mengubah ekspresi wajahku nanti?"

Jaejoong memutarkan bola matanya, "Rambut anehmu itu sama sekali tidak membantu!" bisik Jaejoong sambil memakai kacamata minusnya.

"Cih! Kau sombong sekali!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Yya! Kalian berdua! Berhenti berbisik-bisik seperti itu!" teriak Changmin kesal melihat kedua modelnya berbisik-bisik tidak jelas, "Kita mulai."

Changmin mulai mengambil beberapa gambar. Beberpa menit kemudian namja jangkung itu menggembungkan pipinya, detik berikutnya ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho ketika Changmin hanya berdiri di hadapannya.

Changmin terkekeh pelan, "Aku rasa rambut ini mengganggu." katanya sambil melepas rambut kribo Yunho. Kemudian namja dengan tinggi berlebih itu terlihat hendak merapikan tatanan rambut Yunho, tetapi belum sempat ia melakukan itu Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

Changmin menyeringai, "Wae? Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya tidak terlihat membosankan sepertimu, Jaejoong-sshi."

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, "Yang membosankan itu kau, Shim Changmin! Brengsek!" umpat Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho berlari menjauh dari sana.

Changmin terkekeh pelan, "Aku brengsek?"

**.**

**.**

"Yya! Jaejoong-ah! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu tadi? Kau mau mencari masalah? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak lulus audisi ini karena sikapmu itu?" berondong Yunho sambil menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak perduli." ketus Jaejoong.

Yunho berdecak kesal, "Kau kekanakan sekali, Jaejoong-ah." kata Yunho sambil memutar knop pintu kamar mereka.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar, "Diam kau! Jangan ikut campur!"

Yunho mengunci pintu kamarnya, "Yya! Aku rekanmu! Ini bisa menjadi masalah kita berdua!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

GREPP!

Yunho mencengkram tangan Jaejoong dengan kuat, "Karena itu berbagilah denganku! Kau selalu menyimpan masalahmu sendirian, Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho yang berkilat tajam, "Sudah kubilang jangan pedulikan aku, bodoh!" ketus Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala!"

"Diam! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Apa maumu?"

"Sudahlah diam!"

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau kau masih bicara, akan kucium kau!"

"Yya! Uummpht!"

**.**

**.**

Annyeong :D

ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini?

semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini, ne? ^^

panggil saya bebeb agar terlihat akrab wkwk XD

Terimakasih utk review, fav, dan foll yang temanteman berikan :D

bebeb lupa disetiap chapter itu ada foto yunjae yang menggambarkan kejadian d stiap chapter (yang mendekatilah)

tapi bebeb gak tw gimana caranya masukin foto di ffn :(

ada yang tw gak?

jadinya bebeb cuma bisa taruh di cover ff doang

dan setiap chap bakal berubah fotonya dong kan yah :O

Saatnya membalas review :D

bumkeyk : ikuti chap sterusny biar tw siapa Changmin ne :P

jae sekundes : cuma kok :)

Vic89 : ra-ha-si-a :P

YunHolic : Changmin mesum XD

Aje Willow Kim : bebeb ajah -_-

rizqicassie : tungguin chapter2 slanjutny y biar tw :P

Aaliya Shim : belum kok, semuanya butuh proses :P

joongmax : masa'? :O

missjelek : bebeb ajah -_-

missy84 : gak sengaja XD

Gyujiji : tebak hayoo :P

Vivi : antara baik dan jahat LOL JAe cuma kok :)

rly c jaekyu :huhu iya gak genderswitch kok ^^

Phoenix Emperor NippleJae : komiknya straight kok ^^

aoi ao : sifatnya kayaknya berubah2 ya -_-

fuyu cassiopeia : Yun kece? wkwkwk XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan XD

-To be Continued-

**Thanks to :**

**jae sekundes****|Vic89****|bumkeyk****|YunHolic****|Himawari Ezuki****|rizqicassie****|Vivi****|missy84****|misschokyulate2|Gyujiji****|de|joongmax|missjelek|rly c jaekyu|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|aoi ao|fuyu cassiopeia****|jae sekundes|Aje Willow Kim|Aaliya Shim|Para guest dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	4. Chapter 1C

**Title: Charming Junkie-YunJae Version**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 1C**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho|Kim Jaejoong|Park Yoochun|Kim Junsu|Shim Changmin|Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Other Cast : Kim Key Bum|Lee Jinki|Lee Taemin|Karam|Lee Hongki|Jung Yonghwa| All of Members SNSD|Daesung, yang lain nyusul -_-**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to themselves**

**Charming Junkie © Ryoko Fukuyama**

**But Charming Junkie YunJae Version is pure mine! ^^V**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), OOC! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back! Fanfiction ini diadaptasi dari komik Charming Junkie karya Ryoko Fukuyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Charming Junkie YunJae Version**

**Now Playing : TVXQ! – Dangerous Mind**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"AKU TIDAK PERDULI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TENTANG AKU! AKU HANYA MEMPUNYAI WAJAH YANG SERAM DAN AKU BUKAN MODEL YANG POPULER! TAPI TOLONG BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKAN, JAEJOONG!"**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menutup matanya erat kala Yunho mulai berusaha melumat bibirnya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha mengelak tetapi Yunho terus menekan tengkuk belakangnya.

"Uunghh..." lenguh Jaejoong yang mulai menyerah dan mengikuti permainan lidah Yunho. Aish! Rasanya lutut Jaejoong terasa lemas sekali. Jujur, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya! Sungguh! Brengsek sekali Jung Yunho ini mengambil ciuman pertama model papan atas kita ini.

"Ummhh..." Meskipun ini yang pertama, tapi nampaknya Jaejoong terlihat menikmati sekali sehingga tidak sadar tubuhnya mulai limbung karena lemas.

BRAKK!

"AAW!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Jaejoong mengumpat pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur lantai. Oh malangnya uri Jaejoongie. tubuh mungilnya sudah membentur lantai kini juga harus menahan sakit karena tubuh Yunho juga jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho. Baru saja ia ingin memaki-maki namja bermata musang itu, tetapi ia urungkan saat melihat namja itu menatap dirinya lama.

"Eeh... Y-Yun..." kata Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho masih menatap bola mata Jaejoong. Rasanya semakin dilihat, bola mata doe itu semakin menariknya untuk masuk kedalamnya. Hingga ia tak sadar wajahnya sudah mulai maju untuk melihat mata doe itu lebih dekat.

Jaejoong terbelalak saat Yunho mulai mendekat dengan wajahnya. Oh no! Jangan lagi!

PLAKK!

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BERADA DI ATAS-KU, BERUANG MESUM!"

"AWW! BISAKAH KAU BERSIKAP LEMBUT SEDIKIT!"

"DIAM KAU! MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menendang tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya. "Kuharap kau melupakan kejadian ini dari otakmu, Jung!"

Yunho meringis pelan, "Kau pikir aku akan terus mengingatnya?"

Jaejoong melotot ke arah Yunho, "Kau tidak seharusnya bicara begitu! Kau yang memulainya duluan, bodoh!"

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya!"

DING DONG~

["Annyeong~ Pengumuman khusus dari intercom. Kami memberitahukan pada dua peserta gagal tahap kedua untuk mengikuti kembali audisi Loser Comeback Battle. Peserta nomor 16, Han Jaejoong dan peserta nomor 17, Jung Yunho. Silahkan langsung ke ruang audisi.]

Dua namja yang masih meringkuk di lantai itu sama-sama terdiam dan masih saling menatap.

"Apa tadi Daesung-sshi menyebut nama kita di intercom?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah polosnya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja, bodoh!" bentak Jaejoong dan kemudian langsung keluar menuju ruang audisi.

"Yya! Tunggu aku!" Yunho kemudian berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong.

'Aneh. Kenapa aku juga diberi kesempatan untuk audisi lagi? Lagi pula, wajahku kan tidak mungkin cocok untuk audisi ini.' batin Yunho bingung.

'Shim Changmin! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan!" geram Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kedua namja yang berlari ke ruang audisi itu berhenti ketika sang fotografer berada di hadapan mereka.

Changmin menyeringai, "Bukankah ini terlalu kebetulan?" Sedeti kemudian Changmin memandang datar kearah Jaejoong, "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena masih dipertahankan di audisi ini. Aku tahu semua tentang kau, Jaejoong-ssi." kata Changmin sambil berbalik pergi.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat sedangkan Yunho tersentak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Changmin.

'Gawat kalau sampai Changmin benar-benar tahu siapa Jaejoong!'

"Ah! Changmin-ssi!"

Changmin berhenti kemudian menghadap kearah Yunho, "Wae?" katanya datar.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa."

Changmin menatap datar Yunho kemudian mulai berjalan lagi.

Deti berikutnya Yunho mengalikan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong, tetapi namja cantik itu malah membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho ke ruang audisi.

"Yya! Jaejoong-ah!" teriak Yunho.

Yunho berdecak sebal saat mendapati Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merespon-nya. Sedetik kemudian namja bermata musang itu menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga namja cantik itu kini berhadapan dengannya sekarang.

"Dengarkan aku, Jaejoong-ah. A-" ucapan Yunho terhenti saat ia melihat tatapan datar dari mata Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku." katanya sambil menepis tangan Yunho. "Terus saja bicara dengan fotografer brengsek itu! Kau pikir dengan kau akrab dengannya, kau bisa lulus di audisi ini, hah?"

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya, "Mworago?"

"Kau lupakan saja ide bodohmu itu, yang lulus audisi ini pasti aku! Kau menyerah saja." ketus Jaejoong sambil berbalik meninggalkan YUnho.

Yunho semakin mengerutkan keningnya karena tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Ia tadi hanya ingin memberitahu sepertinya Changmin sudah mengetahui kedok Jaejoong dari CCTV yang berada di kamar mereka. Tetapi mengapa Jaejoong jadi sensitif seperti ini?

_"Aku merasa tidak berguna, Yunho-ah."_

Tiba-tiba saja wajah lesu Jaejoong kemarin terlintas di benak Yunho. Sedetik kemudian Yunho tersenyum, "Lebih baik kau begitu dari pada melihat wajahmu tidak bersemangat seperti waktu itu, Jaejoong-ah."

**.**

**.**

**-Ruang Audisi-**

"Baiklah semuanya. Besok adalah audisi final kita. Aku akan memberitahu kalian apa saja yang harsu dipersiapkan karena besok kelima personil dari TVXQ! akan langsung menilai kalian untuk audisi ini." kata Daesung menjelaskan.

Yunho mendengus pelan ketika melihat mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing yang diberi makan tuannya. Haah~ Kelihatannya Jaejoong begitu senang karena nanti akan bertemu dengan Hero nanti.

"Untuk audisi final nanti, kalian harus membuat konsep sendiri dengan pasangan sekamar kalian. Jika konsep kalian menarik, konsep kalian akan menjadi salah satu konsep di MV TVXQ! yang baru nanti. Jadi audisi final akan menentukan model pemenang, dan konsep MV. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Daesung mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tidak mendapati peserta yang ingin bertanya, "Baiklah. Silahkan kembali ke kamar kalian. Kamsahamnida. Sampai jumpa besok~" ucap Daesung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yunho menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya di depan jendela kamar sambil mendengarkan lagu TVXQ! -melalui headphone- dari ipod-nya. Baru saja ia ingin menutup matanya menghayati lagu indah itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa headphone-nya dilepas paksa oleh seseorang.

"Yya! Jangan hanya bersantai saja! Pikirkan konsep untuk audisi final besok!" teriak Jaejoong marah.

Yunho merengut, "Aku sedang berusaha mencarinya!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, kemudian ia mengambil kasar ipod yang ada di tangan Yunho, "Berikan padaku!"

"Yya!"

Yunho kembali merebut ipodnya dari Jaejoong. Keduanya tidak mau kalah, sehingga sekarang mereka berdua seperti anak kecil yang berebutan mainannya -_-

"Well, sebenarnya kita mempertahankan Yunho karena Jaejoong."

Kedua namja yang sebelumnya bertengkar itu terdiam mendengar sebuah suara dari arah jendela kamar mereka. Kalau tidak salah suara itu... ah! Suara Daesung-ssi! Apa mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini?

"Tidakkah kau berpikir Jaejoong terlihat berbeda jika berada di dekat Yunho? Dia seperti takut tersaingi."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, ini suara Changmin! Kedua namja itu segera menunduk dan merapat ke jendela.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau memberikan dorongan pada Yunho? Meskipun penampilannya itu 'fantastik'. Hahahaha."

"Begitulah. Buatku, Jaejoong itu terlalu meremehkan pekerjaan."

DEG!

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya mengepal erat mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho saat mendengar namanya dilantunkan namja bermata musang itu. Ia tahu ekspresi wajah Yunho. Namja berkulit coklat itu khawatir terhadapnya.

"Yya! Jangan memperlihatkan tampang melas-mu di depanku, bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mendorong bahu Yunho. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan membuat konsep. Akan kubuktikan aku tidak pernah menganggap remeh pekerjaan! Dan apa yang dikatakan Daesung tentangmu itu tidak benar!"

Yunho membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesuatu yang berada di rongga dadanya berdetak dengan cepat. Dan wajahnya perlahan mulai sedikit memanas.

"A-aku terharu kau membelaku, Jaejoong-ah."

BLUSSH!

Tiba-tiba saja paras Jaejoong kini sudah merah padam. Aigo~ Dirinya malu karena ucapan Yunho tadi memang benar. Aasih! Kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah seperti ini? Dan lagi sepertinya jarak mereka berdua terlalu dekat sehingga mengingatkannya dengan insiden ciuman tadi. Urgh!

"Aniyo! Lupakan saja yang tadi! Kau ini membuang-buang waktu saja!"

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengerang pelan sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Sinar matahari perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Namja bertubuh atletis itu kemudian mengerjapkan matanya. Dan yang terlihat di depannya saat ini adalah wajah damai Jaejoong yang masih tertidur.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau bisa tidur di tempat tidurku lagi, Jaejoong-ah?" bisiknya.

Perlahan Yunho mulai mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong. Kemudian beralih ke dagu dan berhenti di bibir Jaejoong. Haah~ Rasanya seperti mimpi dirinya sudah pernah mencicipi bibir cherry namja angkuh itu.

Namja berwajah kecil itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, sedetik kemudian mencondongkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry Jaejoong.

'Sekali ini saja, Tuhan.' batinnya.

Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi Yunho bisa mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong. Sedikit lagi saudara-saudara! Kalu saja tidak ada

DING DONG~

Aaish! Kalau saja tidak ada pengumuman dari intercom sialan itu lagi pasti Yunho sekarang sudah melumat habis bibir plum Jaejoong! Damn it!

Buru-buru Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

["Annyeong~ Tiga menit lagi audisi final akan segera dimulai. Diharapkan pada semua peserta untuk segera berkumpul di ruang audisi, ne?"]

Mata musang Yunho membesar. Hei! Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Tiga menit lagi audisi dimulai!? Dengan cepat ia mulai mencari handphone-nya. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, Oh Shit! Alarm handphone-nya tidak hidup! Dan sekarang sudah hamper jam delapan pagi! Aaargh! Ini pasti karena semalam mereka terlalu asyik bermain ular tangga sehingga kesiangan seperti ini.

"Jae! Jaejoong-ah! Ireona! Kita terlambat!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika merasa ada yang mengguncang tubuhnya, "Jangan menggangguku, bodoh!"

Yunho berdecak, "Audisi akan dimulai sekarang, Jae!"

Seketika mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar, "MWO!?"

Dengan cepat mereka berdua masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyikat gigi mereka dengan beringas. Kemudian mencuci muka mereka asal. Detik berikutnya mereka berlari menuju ruang kostum dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Ini semua karena kau!"

"Yya! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" kata Yunho tak terima.

"Kau yang mengajakku bermain ular tangga yang tidak penting itu sampai kita terlambat bangun seperti ini, bodoh!"

Seketika Yunho bungkam. Memang benar ia yang mengajak Jaejoong bermain, ia hanya sekedar berniat melepas penat karena tak kunjung menemukan konsep yang cocok untuk audisi final nanti. Hanya saja karena terlalu bersemangat, mereka akhirnya bermain sampai dini hari tiba.

Jaejoong mengumpat ketika tiba di ruang kostum dan tidak menemukan kostum disana. Oh Shit! Kalau saja mereka lebih cepat, pasti mereka sudah menemukan kostum yang pas untuk mereka.

"Yunho-ah. Apapun hasilnya kita akan tetap berusaha. Kau hanya perlu relax. Jangan terlalu tegang, karena itu akan membuatmu semakin gugup. Gunakan make up yang natural. Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energy-mu, kau akan terlihat menakutkan."

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya mendengarkan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Sekarang kita harus mencari kostum yang tersisa, Yunho-ah."

**.**

**.**

**08.00 AM**

**Ruang Audisi**

**-Audisi putaran Final-**

Ruang audisi kali ini nampak berbeda dengan biasanya. Tentu saja karena saat ini sudah ada ke-lima namja dengan karisma yang kuat dan berkilauan. TVXQ!

"Waeyo, Hero?" tanya U-know sang leader yang berada di sebelahnya.

Hero menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya sedikit bosan."

"Mworago?"

"Aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Aigoo~ Hyuung. Apanya yang belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik? Aku sudah menemukannya, hyuung." kata Max yang sibuk dengan banyak kotak makanan di depannya.

Hero hanya terkekeh pelan melihat magnae dari grupnya itu.

"Yya! Pikiranmu itu makanan saja, Max! Kau harus menjaga image-mu di depan kamera." ketus Xiah yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak mau kalian sampai beradu mulut disini nanti" kali ini Micky yang menengahi dua rekannya itu.

"Sudah. Kita fokus kembali dengan audisinya." tegas U-know.

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya peserta nomor 16, Han Jaejoong dan pasangannya peserta nomor 17 Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong mulai berjalan masuk ke ruang audisi. Namja bermata doe itu mengubah penampilannya dengan kostum pangeran dengan celana selutut dan atasan berwarna putih lengkap dengan aksesoris pangkatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho masuk ke ruang audisi. Namja bermata musang itu juga mengubah penampilannya dengan kostum Raja dengan celana panjang sampai mata kaki dan atasan berwarna hitam lengkap dengan aksesoris pangkatnya serta mahkota dan juga jubah panjang yang membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat memukau.

"Maaf. Kami terlambat." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Changmin dan juri yang lain terkejut melihat penampilan Yunho. Hari ini ia terlihat berbeda. Biasanya ia selalu mengeluarkan aura hitam-nya yang mencekam. Tetapi sekarang, ia terlihat tampan dan berkarisma.

Changmin kemudian menyeringai menatap kedua namja di depannya, "Jadi, apa konsep kalian?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dengan suara yeoja-nya, "Kami mempunyai konsep 'Forbidden Love'. Kisah cinta terlarang antara Raja dan putranya. Mereka menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, hingga akhirnya mereka tertangkap dan kematian-lah yang menyatukan mereka."

Changmin mendengus, "Apa kau punya konsep lain yang lebih menarik? Kau pikir ini permainan, hah?"

Yunho memicing tidak suka, "Kami tidak berpikir ini permainan."

Changmin terkekeh, "Aku melihat kalian bekerja keras di monitor, tetapi hanya ini yang kalian hasilkan?" Namja jangkung itu kemudian menatap Jaejoong, "Kau tau lebih banyak tentang ini, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku sangat kecewa. Tapi, kami masih menyisakan harapan untuk kalian."

DUAGH!

"APANYA YANG MENYISAKAN HARAPAN, HAH!?" teriak Yunho marah.

Changmin meringis kesakitan akibat tonjokan Yunho di pipinya.

"KAMI SUDAH CUKUP BERSABAR! KAULAH YANG BERPIKIR AUDISI INI PERMAINAN!" bentak Yunho sambil berusaha melepas tubuhnya dari kuncian Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai kebingungan melihat Yunho yang kehilangan kontrol, para bodyguard TVXQ! sekarang sudah mulai mengamankan personil idol grup papan atas itu.

Jaejoong kembali menahan tubuh Yunho untuk tidak menyerang Changmin, "YUNHO-AH!"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TENTANG AKU! AKU HANYA MEMPUNYAI WAJAH YANG SERAM DAN AKU BUKAN MODEL YANG POPULER! TAPI TOLONG BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKAN, JAEJOONG!"

Yunho berusaha mengatur nafasnya, detik berikutnya ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong dan meninggalkan ruang audisi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini masih terdiam di tempatnya karena perkataan Yunho tadi.

"Hei, apa kalian berpikir ini sangat menarik?" bisik Hero.

Ke empat member lainnya dengan cepat mengangguk setuju dengan Hero.

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-ssi? Gwaechana?" tanya Daesung sambil berjalan mendekati Changmin yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Gwaechana, Daesung-ssi." kata Changmin sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Daesung mengangguk paham, kemudian namja bermata sipit itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. "Yunho sedikit emosi tadi pagi. Tapi ia tidak akan kembali lagi kesini. Kau tenang saja."

Changmin tersenyum singkat, "Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah favoritku diantara peserta yang lain. Aku jadi ingin menjadikan mereka model-ku. Lagi pula," Changmin melebarkan senyuman-nya ketika mendapati Daesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada alasan lain yang membuatku tertarik dengan mereka berdua."

**.**

**.**

Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar mereka. Detik berikutnya ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!?" gerutunya pelan.

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, bodoh?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jaejoong disana, "J-jae?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa aku juga harus di diskualifikasi?" katanya sambil melipat tangan sebatas dada.

"Mianhae." cicit Yunho, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa melakukan hal itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah melihat Hero tadi."

Yunho beralih menatap Jaejoong yang kini sedang tersenyum, "G-gomawo, Jaejoong-ah."

DEG!

lagi-lagi Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Aaish! Ia tidak boleh terlihat memalukan di depan Yunho lagi.

"Yayaya. Sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu. Direktur pasti akan menggelar pesta perayaan kegagalanmu, bodoh!"

"MWO!?"

-To be continued-

Hallo ^o^

ini lanjutanchap sbelumnya, ada yang menunggu?

Semoga teman2 tidak bosan dengan ff ini

karena ff ini sepertinya akan lebih dari 20 chapter u,u

terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktuny mereview, fav dan foll ff ini ^^

Dan selamat datang untuk readers baru :)

bebeb senang :3 /serot ingus/

Bebeb sarankan untuk membaca ff ini hati-hati, karena disetiap chap saling berhubungan dan banyak yang menipu disni wkwkwk XD

sekrang bebeb mau membalas review dulu ^o^

ifa. : bebeb kan cuma ngikutin tbc di komik aslinya :P

Vic89 : Nangka jatuh ke lantai? wkwkwk udah beneran kayak nagka jatuh ke lantai mereka mah XD

Isnaeni Love Sungmin : Selamat datang ^^

YunHolic : bebeb juga merinding liatny gmn wkwk XD

dhiniekim : Thank you sooo muuch :D

yoon HyunWoon : ini next chap ny :)

Hana - Kara : jawabannya ada di chap ini ^^ Hahaha bang min lagi hamil jd sensitif *eh

Phoenix EMperor Nipple Jae : di chap kmrn kan udah di jelasin kalo Chang gak suka liat Jae yang ngeremehin pekerjaan. sebenerny selain alasan itu ada alasan lain yang membuat Changmin tidak suka sm Jae, tapi itu akan dijelaskan d beberapa chap depan, jadi sabar menunggu ya :O

aoi ao : huhuh ngeliat Yun cerewet itu aneh ya ^^ apa Changmin keliatan suka sama Jae ya? hohoho :D

: udaaaaah

nunoel31 : okee keep smile XD

Aaliya Shim : hihih banyak yang nebak Changmin suka sama Jae ya? :P

Vampireyunjae : okee ini next chapnya ^^

fuyu cassiopeia : gangguin YunJae LOL

Taeripark : untuk saat ini biarin di rated T aja deh ya ^^

De :udah dari sonony tbc di bagian itu wkwk

Vivi : hihi ikuti terus chap berikutnya :)

PhantoMirotic : iy, bebeb juga susah banget buat image Yun disini :( Semoga gak kliatan kayak yeoja ya. Soal sekamar itu, panitia ngebagi kamar berdasarkan agensi. karena Jae sm Yun satu agensi makanya dijadiin satu kamar.

kyutket88 : Iya, Changmin seneng ngerjain orang disini, Changmin nyebelin XD Hahahaha mungkin bisa jadi Min mau jodohin YunJae wkwkwk XD

Follow twitter bebeb yoo, mari berteman AstieYunjae

sampai jumpa di next chapter ^o^

**Thanks to :**

**jae sekundes****|Vic89****|bumkeyk****|YunHolic****|Himawari Ezuki****|rizqicassie****|Vivi****|missy84****|misschokyulate2|Gyujiji****|de|joongmax|missjelek|rly c jaekyu|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|aoi ao|fuyu cassiopeia****|Aje Willow Kim|Aaliya Shim| |nunoel31|Vampireyunjae|Taeripark|ifa. |Isnaeni Love Sungmin|dhiniekim|Hana - Kara|yoon HyunWoon|PhantoMirotic|kyutket88|Para guest dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	5. Chapter 2

**Title: Charming Junkie-YunJae Version**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 2  
**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho|Kim Jaejoong|Park Yoochun|Kim Junsu|Shim Changmin|Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Other Cast : Kim Key Bum|Lee Jinki|Lee Taemin|Karam|Lee Hongki|Jung Yonghwa| All of Members SNSD|Daesung|Choi Siwon|Lee Donghae, yang lain nyusul -_-**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to themselves**

**Charming Junkie © Ryoko Fukuyama**

**But Charming Junkie YunJae Version is pure mine! ^^V**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), OOC! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back! Fanfiction ini diadaptasi dari komik Charming Junkie karya Ryoko Fukuyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Charming Junkie YunJae Version**

**Now Playing : TVXQ!-Remember  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Berhati-hatilah saat kau bersama Yunho. Saat bekerja, kau adalah perempuan. Jangan sampai kau menyukainya. Itu akan membuat keadaan semakin sulit. Aku tidak mau kau sampai terlibat skandal dengannya."**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap datar teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah tertawa sambil melihat acara training camp yang mereka lihat di ruang multimedia. Aaish! Acara gossip cepat sekali menyebarkan berita memalukan tentang dirinya yang mengamuk saat training camp itu.

"Yunho, wajahmu lucu sekali! Hahahaha…" Sooyoung mengusap air matanya yang sudah mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Coba sekali lagi ulangi bagian yang tadi." Yuri menyuruh Seohyun mengulangi bagian Yunho yang tengah berteriak kencang dengan tampang seram dan mata yang seperti ingin keluar. Jinja! Yunho seperti yakuza yang tidak terima dihukum pancung!

"Hahahahah… Yunho, kau gila! Lucu! Lucu sekali hahahaha…"

Kesembilan yeoja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat berita tentang Yunho. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan mendengus kesal dan lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas sastra-nya.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak kesal sepenuhnya. Karena dengan beredarnya berita itu, dirinya mulai dikenal dengan siswa lain. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan meminta tanda tangan Yunho, walaupun hanya segelintir orang yang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Haah~ Ia jadi bingung harus kesal atau gembira dengan nasibnya itu.

"Eh? Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Jaejoong itu mirip dengan Ketua Osis?"

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara Seohyun, dengan cepat ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mematikan televisi yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Yya! Mana mungkin Jaejoong itu mirip Ketua Osis! Jaejoong itu seperti malaikat dengan charming smile-nya. Bukan seperti Ketua Osis yang menyeramkan, berlaku seenaknya, melakukan perbudakan dan kekerasan itu!"

Yunho berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya. Aaish! Bisa gawat kalau sampai kedok Jaejoong ketahuan. Entah mengapa dirinya ingin sekali melindungi penyamaran Jaejoong. Yah, walaupun Jaejoong itu sering membentak dan berlaku seenak jidatnya, Jaejoong-lah yang memberinya pekerjaan sehingga ia menjadi sedikit dilirik orang sekarang.

Namja bertubuh coklat itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat teman-temannya diam dan terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Seperti tidak mendengar penjelasan darinya tadi.

"Ooh… Jadi Ketua Osis itu menyeramkan, berlaku seenaknya, melakukan perbudakan dan kekerasan, ya?"

Bulu kuduk Yunho seketika berdiri ketika mendengar suara yang tidak salah lagi adalah Ketua Osis sekaligus model cantik yang tadi tengah dibicarakan.

Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jaejoong dengan kaca mata minusnya tengah menyeringai kejam kearahnya.

"Akan aku dengar cerita lengkapmu di ruang Osis, Yunho-sshi." desis Jaejoong sambil menyeret seragam Yunho dengan kasar.

"Yya! Lepaskan aku! Kenapa kau kasar sekali!" Yunho berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jaejoong pada seragamnya.

"Diam, atau kau akan mati!"

"Pura-pura tidak lihat saja. Kita masih sayang nyawa, kan?" Taeyon memberitahu teman-teman geng-nya.

"Semoga Yunho Oppa kembali dengan keadaan utuh." Dan teman-teman geng-nya seketika merinding mendengar perkataan Seohyun.

**.**

**.**

**-Ruang Osis-**

"Sialan kau, Yunho! Baru muncul sebentar di tivi sudah sombong! Berani sekali kau mengataiku seperti tadi, eoh?"

Yunho berusaha menghindar dari pukulan Jaejoong, "Yya! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu! Aww!"

Jaejoong menyeringai saat kepalan tangannya bersarang di perut Yunho, "Well, seharusnya kau yang berterima kasih padaku yang berbaik hati memberimu pekerjaan sehinggau kau lumayan terkenal sekarang." kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa renyah.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Jika seperti ini, ia seperti diperbudak saja. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat siapa Jaejoong, mungkin ia sudah mencabik-cabik wajah namja cantik itu. Haah~ Tapi apa daya, dirinya juga tidak sanggup melakukan kekerasan pada namja cantik itu. Jaejoong terlalu indah, bukan?

Yunho menghela nafasnya, kemudian duduk di depan meja yang bername tag 'Kim Jaejoong-Ketua Osis'

"Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan?"

Jaejoong membolak-balik dokumen yang ada di mejanya, "Tidak ada." Lalu mata doe yang berlapis kacamata itu menatap Yunho, "Direktur ingin kita menemuinya besok."

**.**

**.**

**-Model Agency Boom!-**

"Pagi, Direktur~"

Jaejoong menyapa Key dengan suara yeoja-nya sambil tangannya memeluk erat lengan kokoh Yunho.

"Wah, kalian semakin akrab saja. Haah~ Minggu pagi yang cerah begini memang bagus untuk bermesraan, ani?" cibir Key.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "Ne. Kami mesra sekali, kan?" kata Jaejoong sambil melihat kearah Yunho yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti mengatakan –singkirkan-tanganmu-dari-lenganku-Noona!

Key memutar bola matanya, "Oh ya, Yunho. Selamat, ya. Kau mendapat pekerjaan."

Yunho melebarkan matanya, dan tangannya refleks menyentak tangan Jaejoong sehingga membuat namja cantik itu mengerucut sebal.

"Jinja? Aku dapat pekerjaan? Kau tidak berbohong kan, Direktur?" tanya Yunho dengan tampang yang terlalu bersemangat sehingga membuat Key bergidik ngeri.

Key menjauhkan wajah Yunho dari wajahnya, "Santai saja. Wajahmu itu membuatku merinding."

Yunho menyengir demi perkataan Direkturnya.

"Ini lumayan hebat. Jadi model Inner Wear Rain dari 'KIMORI'. Dan lagi ini atas usulan si fotografer Shim Changmin!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak melebarkan mata mereka.

"Shim Changmin?!" Yunho mendadak merasa seperti kepalanya dihantam batu yang besar, "K-kenapa dia memilihku? Aku bahkan sudah memukul, membentak bahkan mengumpatinya waktu training camp itu!"

Key terkekeh melihat Yunho yang kebingungan, "Kelihatannya dia sudah tertarik denganmu, Yunho-ah." Lalu Key memberikan kertas yang berisi alamat pada Yunho, "Pokoknya, nanti jam tiga kau ke kantor KIMORI untuk pemotretan, arraseo?"

Jaejoong menatap tidak suka kearah Yunho yang tengah menatap alamat kantor Kimori dengan serius. Sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu mendecih kesal, "Melakukan pekerjaan sendiri tanpa aku, apa kau bisa?" sindir Jaejoong dengan nada ceria sekaligus dingin secara bersamaan.

Yunho tersentak, sedetik kemudian ia memicingkan matanya.

"Direktur, aku akan berjuang sendiri!" kata Yunho dengan semangat yang berkobar.

"Ne. Berjuanglah juga untuk pemotretan Junk hari ini."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, lalu berbalik dan dengan sengaja menabrakkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Jaejoong mendecih tidak suka, "Cih! Sombong sekali dia!"

**.**

**.**

**10.45 AM**

**-Studio Pemotretan Junk-**

Yunho menatap nanar tangannya yang sedari tadi diabaikan oleh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu kini malah terlihat sibuk dengan cermin Hello Kitty-nya. Seperti mengabaikan Yunho yang sedari tadi menunggunya untuk bergandengan tangan.

Well, tema musim ini untuk Junk adalah 'Hands'. Jadi, mereka harus bergandengan tangan. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi lihat? Jaejoong bahkan sedikitpun terlihat enggan menyentuh tangan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-sshi, sesuai yang telah dijelaskan tadi, tema musim ini adalah 'Hands'. Makanya kami ingin foto saat 'Bergandengan Tangan'."

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya lucu sambil tangannya menutup mulutnya seolah terkejut, "Aigoo~ Mianhae, Taemin-ah." Model cantik kita itu lalu memilin ujung bajunya dengan pose imut sehingga mengakibatkan para kru yang berada disana terkapar saking terpesona-nya.

"Habis hari ini tanganku sedikit aneh, makanya aku akan menggandengnya dengan hati saja." Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong meminta izin istirahat pada Taemin dan melenggang keluar ruangan.

Kriik… kriikkk… kriiikk…

Yunho menganga lebar melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sukses membuat semua orang disana terdiam.

**.**

**.**

Key memicingkan matanya kearah Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pemotretan. Nampaknya Direktur kita itu sudah lama memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong yang seenaknya menunda jadwal pemotretan hari ini.

"Wah, Direktur kenapa kesini?" Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah-dengan suara yeojanya- sambil menghampiri Key.

"Aku khawatir, makanya datang melihat." ujar Key lalu mendengus pelan, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tadi, Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya lucu, pertanda tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Key.

"Sejak training camp itu, kau jadi aneh. Berhati-hatilah saat kau bersama Yunho. Saat bekerja, kau adalah perempuan." Key berbisik pelan, takut orang-orang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Jangan sampai kau menyukainya. Itu akan membuat keadaan semakin sulit. Aku tidak mau kau sampai terlibat skandal dengannya."

Key mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan yang… entahlah tatapan itu tidak bisa ia tebak. Key tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Jaejoong saat ini.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam, akhirnya Jaejoong menarik bibirnya keatas membentuk seringai kecil, lalu mengeluarkan suara khas namja-nya.

"Arraseo."

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap kagum gedung bertingkat di depannya. Walaupun kini hujan tengah turun dengan deras, gedung mewah itu masih terlihat berkilauan.

Namja bermata musang itu menyimpan payungnya saat memasuki lobi gedung. Beberapa detik kemudian ia celingak-celinguk kebingungan mencari studio yang ada di kertas yang diberikan Key. Resepsionis yang ada disana-pun memandang curiga terhadap Yunho yang bertingkah seperti itu.

Yunho tersentak saat ia merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Yunho-ssi. Gerakanmu itu membuat orang curiga."

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Shim Changmin-lah yang menarik tangannya tadi. Seketika ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari fotografer jangkung yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah basah kuyup-nya itu. Ah, benar juga. Shim Changmin masih 17 tahun. Berarti dia di tingkat akhir SMA, kan?

"Lantai 22 di studio kecil. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Changmin begitu santai berbicara dengannya. Hei, bukankah waktu training camp dirinya sudah mempermalukan fotografer jangkung itu? Atau… Mungkin saja Shim Changmin sudah memaafkan kesalahannya waktu itu ya? Aaish! Kalau begitu ia harus cepat minta maaf. Walaupun ego-nya tinggi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak enak hati. Lagi pula Changmin sudah memberinya pekerjaan, bukan?

"Shim Changmin-sshi, yang waktu itu mohon maafkan saya." kata Yunho tanpa menatap wajah Changmin. Ia terlalu malu untuk bertatapan dengan namja jangkung itu.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya santai, lalu mulai berjalan menuju lift.

Yunho-pun dengan cepat mengikuti Changmin yang sudah memasuki lift, "Apa kau tidak menggunakan payung?" tanya Yunho berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan rekan baru-nya.

Changmin menatap Yunho sekilas, "Sayang sekali uangnya hanya untuk membeli payung. Lebih baik uangnya untuk membeli ice cream strawberry."

Yunho hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar jawaban Changmin yang benar-benar diluar dugaan-nya. Dan apa itu? Bagaimana bisa Changmin berbicara dengan wajah tanpa gairah hidup seperti itu? Astaga!

Yunho lalu berdehem pelan, "Aku dengar kau mengusulkanku untuk pekerjaan ini. Wae?"

Changmin memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya, lalu memasang wajah berpikir, "Umm… Habisnya cuma kau yang tidak bisa kulupakan. Wajah yang kau tunjukkan di akhir audisi, aku ingin mengambil wajah tampan itu dengan dengan tanganku."

Yunho menganga lebar mendengar penuturan Changmin.

Astaga!

Wajah tampan?

**.**

**.**

**03.45 PM**

**-Studio Pemotretan-**

Yunho memijat pelipis kepalanya pelan. Sedari tadi ia terus memikirkan perkataan Changmin. Yang benar saja, dirinya yang berwajah sangar seperti narapidana ini Changmin bilang tampan? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Jika Jaejoong mengetahui hal ini pasti namja jadi-jadian itu akan menertawakannya sampai menangis. Aaish! Hanya membayangkan wajah menyebalkan Jaejoong saja sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Yunho-sshi, ayo kita mulai." kata Changmin sambil bersiap dengan kamera-nya.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sekarang ini hanya perlu fokus. Dirinya akan membuktikan pada Jaejoong bahwa Jung Yunho bisa tanpa Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-sshi, apa yang membuatmu memilihnya? Semuanya seperti penampakan hantu." ujar salah satu staff bingung melihat hasil foto Yunho yang benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan bagus. Lihat saja, aura hitam pekat melekat disana. Senyum Yunho-pun sudah terlihat seperti badut gothic yang kelewat lebar.

Changmin tidak menggubris celotehan staff-nya, namka jangkung itu menghampiri Yunho yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Yunho-sshi." panggil Changmin, "Kau memikirkan apa saat pemotretan?"

Yunho membuang wajahnya, "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku memikirkan Jaejoong, lanjut Yunho dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau diberi jarak?"

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Changmin yang berdiri di depannya, "Hah?"

"Selalu bersama… akan lebih aneh kalau kau tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Yunho semakin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Changmin.

"Berpisahlah dengan Jaejoong."

Yunho membulatkan matanya.

"Jadilah 'dirimu sendiri' dalam pekerjaan ini. Bukan hal yang sulit, kok." kata Changmin dengan pandangan datar. Setelah itu ia berbalik meninggalkan Jaejoong, "Bukan berarti tidak ada Jaejoong, kau tidak bisa apa-apa, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**-Model Agency Boom!-**

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat jadwal pekerjaan-nya diubah oleh Key, "Aku kan sudah bilang 'mengerti'." protes Jaejoong dengan suara imut yeoja-nya.

"Tapi wajahmu itu menunjukkan kalau kau 'tidak mengerti'." Key sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya, "Besok pekerjaan di 'Junk' ditunda. Coba lakukan pekerjaan lain dulu."

Jaejoong menggeram kesal melihat Direkturnya yang seenak jidatnya mengubah jadwal tanpa persetujuan darinya, namja cantik itu lalu kembali melihat kertas yang berisi jadwal di tangannya.

"Untuk sementara kau bisa fokus disana. Jadi tolong pikirkanlah." kata Key sambil sebelah tangannya mengangkat panggilan telfon dari rekan kerja-nya.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya tajam kearah Key, "Siapa juga yang mau pergi, nenek sialan!" desis Jaejoong dengan suara beratnya. Lalu namja cantik itu pergi meninggalkan Key dengan wajah merah padam menahan emosinya.

"Siapa juga yang nenek sialan! Aku ini namja!"

**.**

**.**

**-Ruang Osis-**

"Kenapa pengumuman dari Kepala sekolah ini belum dipasang, hah?!" Jaejoong dengan beringas membanting semua peralatan di depan-nya, "Yang benar saja! Cepat tempelkan sekarang juga! Dalam lima detik kalian tidak menempelkan ini semua, kupastikan kalian mati! Kalian dengar tidak!?"

Jaejoong menatap sadis kearah wakil-nya dan bendahara Osis yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Aaish! Gara-gara masalah pengubahan jadwal yang dibuat Key kemarin, rasa kesalnya tak kunjung hilang sampai-sampai ia meluapkannya dengan rekan organisasi-nya.

Tak mau membuat ruangan itu lebih berantakan, Jaejoong dengan cepat keluar dari sana.

"Padahal kan dia sendiri yang menyuruh menempelkannya besok." cibir Lee Donghae-bendahara Osis- sambil membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Jaejoong.

Choi Siwon-wakil Ketua Osis- mengangkat bahunya santai, "Biasalah, Jaejoong memang begitu. Semoga Tuhan memberkatinya."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengurucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil mengambil sepatu ganti-nya di loker.

"Beruang mesum itu dimana?" Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya di loker, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

TAP… TAP… TAP…

Namja cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar langkah seseorang. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja dengan memakai jaket dan topi yang berjalan mengendap-endap.

Jaejoong merengut kesal lalu menarik namja aneh itu, "Yya! Jung Yunho!"

Yunho yang ketahuan penyamaran-nya oleh Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya pelan, "Hehe, Annyeong~"

"Kau telat, sialan! Sudah kubilang jam empat di tempat sepatu, kan?! Kita mau pergi ke studio Junk!" Jaejoong mendesis dengan suara beratnya sambil mencoba melayangkan pukulannya kepada Yunho.

Yunho menghindar dari serangan Jaejoong, "A-aku pergi sendiri saja.!"

"Mwo?!"

Yunho berdehem pelan, "Mulai sekarang kita harus menjaga jarak."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, namun sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu tertawa renyah, "Kau mabuk, ya? Sudahlah, ayo cepat pergi, bodoh!"

Yunho menyentak tangan Jaejoong yang menariknya kasar.

**_"Bukan berarti tidak ada Jaejoong, kau tidak bisa apa-apa, kan?"_**

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Changmin terlintas di benak Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu-pun menatap yakin kearah Jaejoong kini tengah memandang heran kearahnya.

"Bukan berarti harus pergi bersama hanya karena satu pekerjaan, kan? Aku akan pergi sendiri!"

Jaejoong mendengus pelan. Kenapa Yunho jadi begini? Biasanya Yunho mau menuruti perintahnya, walaupun mereka masih harus tetap beradu mulut. Eeeii! Atau jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan yang diberi fotografer jangkung itu, eoh?

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yunho, "Hei, apa yang Changmin katakan padamu, hah?" Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho, "Kau itu bodoh, ya? Tidak usah dengarkan fotografer brengsek itu! Dia itu pintar membual! Kau pikir dengan bekerja bersamanya bisa membuat wajah seram-mu itu berubah jadi tampan? Aaish! Jangan mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin, Yunho!"

Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Entah mengapa sesuatu yang berada di rongga dadanya terasa berdenyut sakit sekali.

'_Tidak mungkin bisa jadi tampan, ya?'_

Yunho membatin, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecut. Entah mengapa jika Jaejoong yang mengatakan hal itu, rasanya sakit sekali.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia tidak mendengar protesan dari Yunho. Lalu dengan cepat ia berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Y-yun…" Jaejoong mendekatkan langkahnya kearah Yunho yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Oh My~ Apa Yunho tersinggung dengan ucapan Jaejoong tadi?

**'_Berhati-hatilah saat kau bersama Yunho.'_**

Jaejoong tersentak saat ucapan Key terlintas di benaknya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyimpan tangannya yang tadi ingin mengelus wajah Yunho.

"Yya! Jangan memperlihatkan tampang melas-mu itu, bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong lalu dengan beringas menarik seragam sekolah Yunho, "Apanya yang 'mau berjuang sendiri'! Tidak mungkin! Sama sekali tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin! Mungkin! Mungkin!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

Dan pertengkaran mereka itu tidak selesai sampai mereka tiba di studio pemotretan. Para staff disana sudah lelah melihat kedua bocah ingusan keras kepala yang saling adu mulut itu.

"Sepertinya hari ini pun mereka tidak mungkin berpegangan tangan." Taemin mendesah pasrah melihat tingkah dua model-nya.

"Kemarin saja, pasti hasil fotonya seperti wajah pembunuh dan penampakan hantu, kan? Aduuh kasihan…" Jaejoong mencibir Yunho dengan pose imut yang membuat Yunho semakin naik pitam.

"Fotonya sempurna! Changmin juga memujiku! Aku terlihat lebih natural tanpa kau! Lebih baik aku melakukannya sendirian daripada denganmu!"

"Hallo~ Kalian bisa bergandengan tangan tidak? Jari dan jari yang bersentuhan juga boleh kok." Taemin berusaha menghentikan Yunho yang nampaknya emosi.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi disembur dengan luapan emosi Yunho hanya bisa diam.

"Tidak bersamamu jauh lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan, kau tahu?!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sendu. Seperti… terluka?

Yunho membulatkan matanya melihat Jaejoong. Detik berikutnya ia merasa dadanya berdebar kencang saat Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Hah?!"

Semua staff yang ada disana terkejut melihat dua model mereka. Dengan cepat Taemin mengambil foto mereka yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

KLIK! KLIK! KLIK!

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Taemin, genggaman tangan itu dilepas oleh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu-pun beralih keluar dari ruangan tanpa melihat kearah Yunho.

Yunho menatap tangannya yang kini sudah gemetar, "Apa maksudnya yang tadi itu?" gumam Yunho.

**.**

**.**

"Yeobeoseoyo, Direktur?" Jaejoong melihat kertas jadwal perubahan di tangannya, sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel genggam-nya.

"Akan kulakukan pekerjaan itu. Selama sepuluh hari. Di L.A ataupun New York, kemana-pun aku akan pergi."

**.**

**.**

-To be continued-

Annyeong ^o^

ada yang menunggu lanjutan ff ini?

Semoga teman2 tidak bosan dengan ff ini

karena akan lama di updtae mungkin :'(

terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktuny mereview, fav dan foll ff ini ^^

Dan selamat datang untuk readers baru :)

bebeb senang :3 /serot ingus/

Bebeb sarankan untuk membaca ff ini hati-hati, karena disetiap chap saling berhubungan dan banyak yang menipu disni wkwkwk XD

next chap keluarga Yunho akan diperkenalkan hohoho :D

sekarang bebeb mau membalas review dulu ^o^

Aaliya Shim : sayangnya mereka di diskualifikasi, sayang :P kesalahan mereka gak bisa ditolerir :) oh yeah mungkin Minnie lebih kearah fudanshi LOL

yoon HyunWoon : menurut kamu karakter umma gimana? ini bisa jadi masukan buat bebeb :)

Hana - Kara : Jangan, kasian Imin u,u hohoh kliatan udah mulai suka apa ya? :P

Isnaeni love Sungmin : Hahahah tengkyuuuuuu :D

YunHolic : cupcup jangan sedih dong ToT

futari-chan : okee gpp ^^ gak perlu izin dulu, silahkan kalo tertarik untuk fave :D

Taeripark : modus apaan? /innocent/

Vic89 : iya tuh, Yun mesti bayar mahal nonjok muka Min -_-

aoi ao : ahaha tsundere itu kucing itu kan ya? :D masih banyak misteri lain sm Changmin disini, ikuti terus yoo ^^

vampireyunjae : hihi Jae suka khilaf bobo d tmpt tidur Yun, bgitu sadar jadinya langsung marah2 sndiri wkwk XD

jae sekundes : tuntutan skenario, sayang ^^ iya gpp, ini lanjutanny :)

fuyu cassiopeia : Yun udah emoshinki XD

Vivi : okee fighting ^^

Jaejung Love : Iya gpp, ini udah ada lanjutanny :)

PhantoMirotic : hahahaa ada yang benar sdikit :P kamu pintel :D

rizqicassie : ahahah masih bingung rasa apa :D BISA JADI LOL

Follow twitter bebeb yoo, mari berteman AstieYunjae

sampai jumpa di next chapter ^o^

**Thanks to :**

**jae sekundes****|Vic89****|bumkeyk****|YunHolic****|Himawari Ezuki****|rizqicassie****|Vivi****|missy84****|misschokyulate2|Gyujiji****|de|joongmax|missjelek|rly c jaekyu|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|aoi ao|fuyu cassiopeia****|Aje Willow Kim|Aaliya Shim| |nunoel31|Vampireyunjae|Taeripark|ifa. |Isnaeni Love Sungmin|dhiniekim|Hana - Kara|yoon HyunWoon|PhantoMirotic|kyutket88|futari-chan|Jaejung Love|Para guest dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	6. Chapter 2A

**Title: Charming Junkie-YunJae Version**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 2A**

**Main Cast : Jung Yunho|Kim Jaejoong|Park Yoochun|Kim Junsu|Shim Changmin|Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Other Cast : Kim Key Bum|Lee Jinki|Lee Taemin|Karam|Lee Hongki|Jung Yonghwa| All of Members SNSD|Daesung|Choi Siwon|Lee Donghae|Kim Hyuna|Kim Joong Won| Kim Jong Hyun|Kim Hyun Joong, yang lain nyusul -_-**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to themselves**

**Charming Junkie © Ryoko Fukuyama**

**But Charming Junkie YunJae Version is pure mine! ^^V**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), OOC! BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back! Fanfiction ini diadaptasi dari komik Charming Junkie karya Ryoko Fukuyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Charming Junkie YunJae Version**

**Now Playing : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong-Just Another Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Mianhae. Tapi tolong bisakah kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu itu? Karena aku akan mengambil Yunho."**

**.**

.

**-Incheon International Airport-**

Kim Jaejoong kini tengah memakai kacamata hitamnya. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku skinny jeans-nya. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai menekan nomor di handphone mahalnya.

"Yeobeoseoyo, Noona." Laki-laki berparas cantik itu seketika menjauhkan handphone-nya saat mendengar suara cempreng Noona-nya berteriak marah, "Santai saja. Mulai hari ini aku akan ada pelatihan pengisi suara di Busan selama sepuluh hari. Jadi aku harus menginap disana."

Oh yeah, jangan bingung. Seperti yang kita tahu, penyamaran model perempuan yang dilakoni Jaejoong hanya Key dan Yunho yang tahu. Sementara keluarganya sendiri sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang pekerjaan Jaejoong sebagai model. Yang mereka tahu, Jaejoong tengah menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai pengisi suara. Dan kali ini, Jaejoong lagi-lagi membohongi keluarganya. Padahal hari ini laki-laki cantik itu akan berangkat ke L.A selama sepuluh hari untuk pemotretan majalah. Haah…

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar celotehan Noona-nya diseberang line sana, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Noona. Aku ini siswa terpintar di Toho. Dan jangan katakan hal ini pada Appa dan Umma, arra?" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya ketika saudaranya yang lain menyahuti percakapan telponnya, "Ole-ole kepalamu gundul! Tidak ada ole-ole untukmu, dasar bodoh. Sudah ya, aku berangkat!"

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju rombongan kru yang tengah menunggunya.

"Joongie sudah selesai menelfon?" kata salah seorang kru laki-laki disana.

Jaejoong mengangguk imut, kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara yeojanya, "Iya, sudah kok. Aduuh maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu lama."

'_Tuhan, Jaejoongie benar-benar menyilaukan!'_ batin para kru sambil ternganga melihat kecantikan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**-Kediaman Keluarga Kim-**

Kediaman keluarga Kim pagi ini terlihat berisik sekali dengan celotehan Kim Hyuna, satu-satunya makhluk bergender perempuan disana. Oh, biar saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu agar kalian tidak bingung, ne?

Kim Jaejoong adalah anak ke-empat dari lima bersaudara. Kakak pertamanya adalah Kim Joong won, atau lebih sering dipanggil Yesung. Bekerja di Seoul University sebagai dosen. Dilihat dari penampilannya, laki-laki berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu sangat rapi, perfeksionis dan terlihat cuek. Yesung lebih suka hal-hal yang praktis dan tidak merepotkan dirinya. Dan ia tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Selanjutnya, Kim Hyuna. Wanita sexy yang menjadi primadona di Seoul University saat ia menempuh pendidikan-nya dua tahun yang lalu. Lulus dengan nilai yang pas-pasan karena memang dirinya tidak begitu tertarik menjalani kehidupan perkuliahan di bidang perfilman. Wanita berumur dua puluh tiga tahun ini sangat menyukai Jaejoong. Sejak kecil Hyuna sering menyuruh Jaejoong ber-cosplay dengan kostum perempuan dan tak tanggung-tanggung dirinya juga mendandani adiknya seperti perempuan. Sangat overprotektif dengan Jaejoong. Segala hal yang menyangkut tentang Jaejoong harus berada dibawah kendalinya. Yeah, Brother complex!

Berikutnya, Kim Jong Hyun. Saat ini masih menempuh pendidikannya di Dong Bang Senior High School, sekarang masih berada di tingkat dua. Sangat ekspresif-setelah Jaejoong tentunya- dan lebih cocok menjadi bungsu dari keluarga Kim daripada menjadi anak ketiga. Terlalu percaya diri jika dirinya yang paling tampan diantara saudaranya yang lain, supel, humoris-walau terkadang leluconnya garing.

Yang terakhir adalah Kim Hyun Joong. Bungsu dari keluarga Kim. Saat ini masih duduk di tingkat pertama di sekolah menengah pertama khusus laki-laki, Paran Junior High School. Dari luar memang cuek, tapi ia yang paling mengerti Jaejoong. Paling mesum diantara saudara yang lain. Sangat suka menggoda Jaejoong sampai Hyuung cantiknya itu kesal.

Appa mereka, Kim Hankyung, nama aslinya Tan Hangeng (keturunan China). Diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga Kim yang akhirnya menikah dengan putra keluarga Kim, Kim Heechul. Mereka kini tengah berada di Jerman mengurusi perusahaan mendiang kakeknya disana. Dan hanya pulang satu tahun sekali ke Seoul.

"Oh, Tuhan My baby Joongie akan pergi pelatihan pengisi suara lagi. Dia pasti kelelahan di Busan selama sepuluh hari." Hyuna menunjukkan tampang melasnya yang membuat seluruh anggota keluarga disana mual.

"Terserah. Aku tidak begitu tertarik. Lagi pula Jaejoongie sudah besar dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." kata Yesung sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Hyuna berdecak sebal, "Oppa, Jaejoongie tetap baby kita. Dia bahkan masih memintaku menyuapinya saat makan. Aku takut jika dia tidak mau makan jika tidak kusuapi disana. Dia akan sakit nanti. Eottokeh?" kata Hyuna berlebihan.

Jong Hyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Noona, please. Kau membuat selera makanku hilang."

Hyuna tersenyum sangat lebar, "Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menyumpalnya dengan humburger kari super pedas ini, Jong Hyunnie~" ancam Hyuna dengan sepiring burger super pedas di tangannya.

Jong Hyun hanya menanggapi ancaman Hyuna dengan cengengesan-nya, "Yesung Hyuung benar, Noona. Joongie hyuung bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri semenjak orangtua bodoh itu pergi ke Jerman." ujar Jong Hyun sambil menyuapkan roti isinya, "Aaish! Orangtua bodoh itu kapan pulangnya sih?"

Hyun Joong yang sedari diam akhirnya ikut bicara, "Bukannya sekitar tiga tahun lagi, ya." katanya dengan ekspresi wajah super datar.

Seketika semua yang ada di ruangan itu merinding melihat si bungsu Kim.

**.**

**.**

**-Model Agency Boom-**

**02.00 PM**

"L.A?" Yunho melotot kaget mendengar kabar Jaejoong yang berangkat ke L.A, "Kenapa dia kesana?"

"Hei, Yunho-ah. Jangan memperlihatkan wajah menyeramkanmu itu jika bersamaku. Kau membuatku merinding." Key mendorong wajah Yunho menjauh darinya, "Jaejoongie hanya melakukan pekerjaan untuk iklan lipstik, kok." kata namja bermata kucing itu sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Sampai kapan?"

"Sepuluh hari~" jawab Key dengan diiringi irama.

Yunho mengumpat dalam hati sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu. Oh God, sejak berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, dirinya menjadi bertambah aneh. Ia bahkan sampai harus menjalani remedial pada mata pelajaran di sekolahnya karena terus memikirkan Jaejoong-ya walaupun para guru disana tidak heran lagi jika Yunho ada di daftar remedial.

_**"Tidak bersamamu jauh lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan, kau tahu?!"**_

Perkataan-nya waktu itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Oh Shit! Kenapa dirinya begitu percaya diri berbicara seperti itu! Padahal ia berbohong saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang seperti saat itu ketika ia mengucapkan bualan tidak bergunanya.

'_Apa Jaejoong benar-benar marah? Aku merasa tidak enak. Apa aku harus minta maaf?'_batin Yunho dalam hati.

"Direktur, apa Jaejoong memberikan nomor yang bisa dihubungi?" tanya Yunho setelah lama bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Key mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, lalu menyerahkan kertas memo pada Yunho, "Ah, ya. Ini dari Joongie untukmu."

Yunho dengan cepat membuka memo yang diberikan Key. Pasti Jaejoong memberikan nomor yang bisa dihubungi.

Seketika Yunho menggertakan giginya geram melihat memo yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong bukan nomor yang bisa dihubungi, melainkan sebuah karikatur dirinya dengan kepala kecil seperti alien dan ekspresi yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Dan tanda panah yang mengarah pada kalimat 'Yunho si otak udang'.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

**.**

**.**

Yunho berjalan super cepat ke gedung pemotretan Kimori. Bahkan setelah mengganti kostumnya dan bersiap melakukan pemotretan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengumpati dan mencaci maki Jaejoong dalam hati. Oh, betapa ia benar-benar menyesal telah berniat untuk meminta maaf dengan makhluk paling menjengkelkan di dunia ini.

Kemarin Jaejoong menghina hasil pemotretan dirinya dan juga mengejeknya tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan tanpa seorang Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang namja jadi-jadian itu memberikan karikatur gambarnya dan tidak lupa mengatainya otak udang. Cih! Walaupun Yunho memang tidak sepintar Jaejoong yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di Toho, tetapi dirinya juga tidak sebodoh itu disamakan dengan otak udang! Hell, otak udang berisi kotoran, bukan? Shit!

Kalau begini terus, semangat Yunho untuk menyingkarkan Jaejoong semakin berkobar. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Dirinya akan menunjukkan pada Jaejoong jika ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan sempurna tanpa Kim Jaejoong!

KLIK!

Bunyi bidikan kamera terdengar. Changmin menatap datar kearah Yunho yang kini menampakkan ekspresi mafia-nya. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Yunho hanya uring-uringan di atas tempat tidur dengan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut sehingga membuat aura hitam pekatnya semakin terlihat.

"Aku mulai khawatir dengan pemotretan ini." Seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai hair style bicara berbisik dengan kru wanita lainnya.

Kru wanita lain menyahuti bisikannya, "Aku juga bingung dengan Changmin yanga memilih anak yang suram itu untuk menjadi model pemotretan kali ini." katanya sambil mengunyah bola-bola coklat strawberry dari kotak ukuran jumbo.

"Hei, kalian."

Kedua wanita itu terkejut setengah mati melihat Changmin yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar. Seketika mereka menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Apakah Changmin tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka? Astaga!

Changmin memicingkan matanya, "Sepertinya bola-bola strawberry itu enak. Boleh aku minta?"

Kedua wanita itu menganga lebar atas pertanyaan Changmin sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar jika kotak jumbo berisi bola-bola coklat strawberry-nya sudah berpindah ke tangan Changmin.

Changmin kemudian beralih menuju Yunho yang kini tengah duduk melamun di sofa merah marun di pojok ruangan. Lalu fotografer jangkung itu meletakkan kotak snack tadi di dekat sofa.

"Yunho-sshi."

"APA!? Andwae! Aku tidak sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Jaejoong!"

Changmin menatap datar kearah Yunho yang heboh sendiri dengan pikirannya, "Sudahlah, coba lihat kesini."

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya refleks, "Huh?"

KLIK!

Changmin melihat hasil bidikan kameranya, "Padahal begini saja sudah bagus."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, "Mwo?"

Sedetik kemudian Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yunho, "Sudah kukatakan, jangan terlalu mengeluarkan kekuatanmu. Aku benci tukang bangunan."

Yunho meringis dalam hati, _'Dia pikir aku kuli?'_

"Pekerjaan seperti ini, yang paling penting adalah bagaimana model maupun fotografernya menunjukkan "Baju itu". Fotografer muda itu lalu mulai mengarahkan kameranya kearah Yunho, "Aku ingin mendapatkan foto yang lebih dari itu. Saat modelnya keluar, bagaimana bajunya bisa terlihat sesuai dengan baju yang dikenakan. Wajah seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh model."

KLIK. KLIK.

Changmin mulai mengambil beberapa foto Yunho, "Tadinya, baik kau maupun Jaejoong sangat payah. Kalian hanya menunjukkan wajah palsu. Tapi sejak melihat 'itu', aku jadi teratrik pada Jaejoong. Aku ingin memfoto 'Bagian itu'." kata Changmin sambil menyeringai.

Yunho menarik senyumnya kaku mendengar perkataan Changmin, "Maksudmu 'itu', 'bagian itu' apanya, Changmin-sshi?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Sejak itu, makin lama aku makin tertarik dengan kalian berdua."Changmin melihat sekilas hasil fotonya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho, "Tapi sebagai model, yang aku harapkan adalah kau."

Yunho melebarkan mata musangnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengambil fotomu dengan sempurna. Lupakan Jaejoong dan tetaplah seperti ini."

Entah mengapa wajah Yunho kini terasa panas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas, perkataan terakhir Changmin tadi…

'_**Sudah kubilang kan, tetaplah seperti ini.'**_

Sama seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong padanya saat melakukan pekerjaan di 'Junk'.

Ppabo! Changmin malah membuatnya mengingat Jaejoong lagi kalau begini.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Meskipun Changmin itu seperti Kakek-kakek, tapi mungkin dia bukan orang jahat." gumam Yunho.

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-sshi!"

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asisten disainer, "Hm?"

Wanita cantik itu mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari tadi, "Gawat! Waktu disainer melihat hasil Polaroid-nya, wajahnya langsung pucat! Kau yakin masih mau memakai anak itu?"

Changmin hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan wanita itu.

"Kau tahu kan, di 'Monmo' edisi berikutnya iklan kita akan dimuat disamping 'Berry Lips'. Kalau tidak salah model 'Berry Lips' itu…"

"Tenang saja." Changmin memotong ucapan asisten disainer itu, "Serahkan saja padaku." Fotografer muda itu lalu menyeringai, "Lagipula, dia yang 'diseberang sana ' juga tidak masalah biarpun berpisah."

"Huh? Kau bicara apa?"

"Lupakan saja."

**.**

**.**

**Los Angeles**

**11.30 PM**

"Oke, pemotretan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Para kru mulai membereskan perlengkapan ketika sang fotografer sudah menginstruksikan untuk istirahat.

"Jaejoongie,yang tadi itu bagus sekali." Sang fotografer menghampiri Jaejoong yang memakai setelan dress selutut dan rompi minim yang hanya menutupi bagian dada, "Jangan lupa jam lima nanti kumpul di lobi untuk makan bersama, ne?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya imut, lalu menjawab dengan suara yeoja manisnya, "Arraseo, mari besok kita lebih berusaha lagi. Semangat!" pekik Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan tangannya membuat gerakan imut untuk menyemangati.

'_My God! Mengapa Engkau menurunkan bidadari yang terlalu indah seperti Jaejoongie.'_teriak sang fotografer frustasi karena keindahan Jaejoong. -_-

"Joongie kembali ke kamar dulu, ne?" kata Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

Sang fotografer mengangguk, lalu begitu Jaejoong berjalan menjauh ia menuju gerombolan teman-temannya.

"Semakin hari Joongie semakin cantik saja!" kata kru yang lain.

Kru satu lagi-pun menyahut, "Apa aku harus menyatakan cinta sekarang saja, ya?"

"Bodoh!" Sang fotografer menjitak kepala kru yang berambut gondrong, "Jangan sekali-kali mendekati apalagi menyatakan cinta pada Bidadari seperti Jaejoongie. Kau itu makhluk kotor, tidak pantas bersanding dengannya."

Jaejoong yang berjalan belum jauh dari sana hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan-ocehan yang ia anggap tidak berguna itu.

"Apanya yang Bidadari? Dasar bodoh!" desis Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Dirinya tadi baru selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya mengeringkan rambut apel-nya dengan handuk kecil.

"Belakangan ini semuanya menyebalkan. Baik kru maupun Direktur, juga Yunho si otak udang itu!"

Jaejoong menggerutu tidak jelas sambil terus mengusap-usap handuknya dengan kasar, "Aku tidak peduli dengannya! Si bodoh rendahan itu tidak akan bisa tanpa aku!"

_**"Fotonya sempurna! Changmin juga memujiku! Aku terlihat lebih natural tanpa kau! Lebih baik aku melakukannya sendirian daripada denganmu!" **_

Kata-kata Yunho kembali terdengar seperti kaset rusak yang diputar ulang di kepalanya.

_**"Tidak bersamamu jauh lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan, kau tahu?!"**_

Jaejoong semakin kesal jika ingat dengan perkataan sialan Yunho, "Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu!" Lalu laki-laki cantik itu membanting tubuhnya kasar ke tempat tidur. "Aaish! Pekerjaan akan lebih mudah tanpa si bodoh itu! Udara lebih enak tanpa wajah pembunuh itu! Berjuang saja sana sendiri, dasar otak udang!"

**.**

**.**

"HUATCIH!"

Yunho membersihkan ingusnya dengan tissue. Entah mengapa ia merasa merinding sekarang. Tetapi ia harus tetap bersemangat, ini sudah hari ketiga ia bekerja tanpa Jaejoong. Yosh!

"Kau sedang apa, Yunho-sshi? Ayo, hadap sini." Kata Changmin member arahan untuk mengambil foto.

Yunho memberikan dua jempolnya pertanda mengerti dan ekspresi wajah dengan senyum super lebar yang seketika membuat para kru disana merasa seperti berada di tempat pemakaman.

Setelah itu Changmin menginstruksikan Yunho-yang kini menggunakan kaus singlet dan jins robek di beberapa bagian- untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa itu? Kau ingin mengajak orang bermain tinju?" ejek Changmin ketika Yunho berpose bak petinju dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hei, ini pose terbaikku!"

"Candaanmu itu tidak lucu."

"Aku serius!"

"Kalau kau begitu, majalahnya tidak akan laku." Changmin masih tetap mengambil beberapa foto Yunho.

"Mana mungkin. Setidaknya ada orang yang penasaran dan membelinya."

"Makanya kau jangan berpose seperti itu."

Para kru yang melihat kedua orang itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya pemotretan kali ini jadi sesi tanya jawab ya." ujar salah satu kru.

"Eh? Tapi hasil foto yang ini lumayan bagus, kan?" kata asisten desainer yang memegang hasil foto Yunho yang tengah menampakkan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Heh? Iya, benar. Dengan percakapan apa bisa menghasilkan wajah yang seperti ini, ya?"

"Sepertinya duet mereka berdua itu, lumayan asyik juga, ya."

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoongie? Hei, Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong tersadar ketika seorang make up stylish menyentuh pundaknya, "Ah, ne?"

"Wae? Jaejoongie sedang sakit?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu, "Sepertinya Jaejoongie tidak bersemangat."

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya imut, "Aniya. Joongie sangat sangat semangat kok~"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jaejoongie harus semangat." ujar wanita itu sambil merapikan terusan polkadot Jaejoong, "Katanya Yunho juga sedang berjuang keras."

"Huh?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu lalu merapikan make up Jaejoong, "Dia akan menjadi model 'Kimori' untuk musim depan, kan? Hari ini aku membaca report pemotretan di Home Page-nya." Lalu ia menambahkan sedikit lipgloss di bibir Jaejoong, "Katanya terjadi kerja sama yang bagus antara Yunho dan fotografernya."

"Cha, kembali ke pemotretannya, Jaejoongie~"

Jaejoong mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Pikirannya kini tidak fokus. Kenapa juga make up style-nya harus bicara tentang Yunho! Menyebalkan sekali, kan!

"_**Aku tidak peduli dengan Jung sialan itu! Lakukan saja semaunya! Mana bisa dengan wajah pembunuh seperti itu bisa ada 'kerja sama yang baik'! Tidak mungkin!" **_

Jaejoong terus mengerang frustasi dalam hati. Tanpa sadar laki-laki cantik itu meneteskan air matanya. Sialan!

**.**

**.**

Changmin menghela nafasnya ketika melihat hasil foto Yunho, "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu agar kau mengerti. Kau terlalu memaksakan ekspresimu." kata Changmin sambil memilah hasil fotonya, "Yang ini juga, ini juga. Semuanya."

Yunho berdecak kesal, "Aku mengerti, Changmin-sshi. Dan aku sudah mengurangi kekuatanku agar tidak memaksakan ekspresi yang berlebihan."

Changmin menatap datar kearah Yunho, "Semuanya harus diulangi." Lalu laki-laki jangkung itu berbalik meninggalkan Yunho yang menganga lebar.

"Hei, Changmin-ah! Yang ini bagus kok." puji salah seorang kru.

Kru yang lain menyahuti, "Iya, aku suka ekspresi yang ini. Terlihat lebih natural."

Yunho melebarkan senyum-nya ketika mendengar para kru memuji hasil fotonya. Saking bahagianya rasanya ia ingin sekali memanjat namsan tower sekarang juga! Karena hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya, maka ia hanya berjoget ria sebagai pelampiasan rasa bahagianya.

"Yunho-ah?"

Seketika Yunho menghentikan gerakan konyolnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Key yang baru tiba di studio, "Direktur? Apa yang Direktur lakukan disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya 'Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gerakan gurita kepanasan-mu itu?'" kata Key sambil memutar bola matanya.

Dan Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran kecilnya.

"Aku ada keperluan di dekat sini, jadi kau sekalian mampir. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, kan?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Sempurna!"

Key menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jaejoongie sekarang sedang gawat. Makanya kau harus melakukannya dengan baik, ya. Aku sendiri tidak percaya Jaejoongie bisa seperti itu." Key tersentak. Astaga! Kenapa juga ia sampai kelepasan bicara seperti itu?!

Key merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, 'Ah, pokoknya semangat ya, Yunho-ah! Aku pergi dulu." kata Key sambil berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Direktur!" Yunho berteriak memanggil Key sambil menarik tangan direkturnya, "Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?!

**.**

**.**

"Besok kita kosongkan saja. Biarkan Jaejoongie istirahat terlebih dahulu." ucap sang Fotografer, "Jaejoongie sudah bekerja keras."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini ya?" ujar salah satu kru.

Wanita berambut pirang yang menjadi make up style menyahut, "Benar, baru kali ini Jaejoongie seperti itu. Padahal pekerjaan seperti apapun bisa dilaluinya dengan sempurna tanpa pernah gagal. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa percaya Jaejoongie sampai tidak bisa tersenyum."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya kesal ketika melihat beberapa fotonya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menampakkan charming smile-nya.

"Kenapa juga wanita itu bicara soal Yunho! Aaargh!" Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya di temapt tidur, "Kenapa aku bisa dipermainkan Yunho seperti ini?! Saat training camp juga, gara-gara ulahnya, aku yang jadi repot! Kenapa juga Yunho dan Changmin harus bekerja sama! Menyebalkan sekali! Aaish!"

Ddrrt… drrrt…

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya ketika merasa ada panggilan dari handphone-nya. Makhluk sialan mana yang menelpon tengah malam begini! Dengan enggan ia memakai kacamata minusnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika tidak melihat nomor tidak dikenal memanggilnya.

"Hallo?"

["Jaejoong?"]

DEG!

Jaejoong terpaku saat mendengar suara baritone di line sana.

["Halo? Jaejoong?! Ini aku, Yunho! Aku dengar dari Direktur, katanya kau sedang gawat?! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"]

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terasa panas sekarang. Rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Bodoh!

["Halo? Jaejoong-ah?! Halo?"]

Jaejoong mengusap kasar matanya, lalu menepuk pipinya pelan.

["Tidak bisa tersenyum karena kesepian, ya?"]

Jaejoong tesentak saat mendengar suara yang berbeda di line sana. Ini… suara Changmin, kan!

["Benar, kan? Kamu gagal sebagai pro?"]

Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya. Kesal dengan perkataan Changmin. Ia juga dapat mendengar teriakan Yunho yang meminta handphone-nya dikembalikan di line sana.

["Kami disini melakukannya dengan baik. Jadi tolong jangan menganggu. Bisa repot kalau kau ada disampingnya."]

Jaejoong hanya diam, berusaha menahan emosinya.

["Mianhae. Tapi tolong bisakah kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu itu? Karena aku akan mengambil Yunho."]

Tuuttt… Tuutt….

Jaejoong melemparkan handphone-nya dengan beringas ke tempat tidur.

"Apanya yang 'mengambil'. Jangan bercanda!"

**.**

**.**

-To be continued-

Hallo Hallo Hallo ^o^

ada yang menunggu lanjutan ff lumutan ini?

Maaf ya selalu lama meng-update ff ini, bebeb sedang UTS, dan hari ini baru ada mood buat ngetik lanjutannya XD

Karena itu maaf jika ada typos ngetiknya ngebut sih

semoga ada yang menunggu ff ini dan semakin penasaran dengan ff ini hahahah :D

terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktuny mereview, fav dan foll ff ini ^^

Dan selamat datang untuk readers baru :)

bebeb senang :3 /serot ingus/

Chap ini gak ada YunJae moment-nya, karena mereka lagi pisah sekarang dan berjuang sendiri ahah :D

Bebeb sangat antusias sekali membaca review kalian, banyak yang belum terbongkar disini

Karena itu, sebaiknya hati-hati membaca ff ini agar mengerti tentang cerita dan karakter tiap cast

Kalo ada yang rancu, tolong kasih tau bebeb ya, soalnya bebeb terkadang ngerasa suka melenceng dari jalur -_-a

Nah, bebeb akan membalas review di chap kemarin ^^

Eun Blingbling : Hiyaaa makasih udah suka :D Hehe masih banyak karakter YunJae yang belum terbongkar hoho iya emang alurnya cepet, karena di komiknya juga kayak gitu, sayang ^^

Isnaeni loveSungmin : Benarkah? Tapi Jae belum menyadarinya kok :P

Himawari Ezuki : Loh nipu gimana sih? Bebeb anak baik kok, gak suka nipu orang /innocent/

Jaejung Love : Betul haha, tapi Jae juga gengsian untuk menyadari perasaan-nya sama Yunho ^^ Okee mksh udah di-fav :*

YunHolic : semuanya butuh proses, gak bisa langsung praktis :D

Hana – Kara : Pada chapchap berikutnya Jae akan lebih terluka loh huks iya, ini udah panjang belum? /kedipkedip/

Taeripark :maunya gitu, tapi hatinya nyangkut di beruang -_-

Yoon HyunWoon : Kamu bener ^^ Jae hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya jika sudah berkaitan dengan Yunho. Disini Jae temperament dan sensitive, sedangkan Yunho dibuat agak loading lambat gitu -_- Dan kalian akan mengerti kenapa Jaejoong begitu membenci Changmin, akan dijelaskan lebih rinci di chap2 selanjutnya ^^ Semua chap saling berkaitan, makanya bacanay pelan2 ya hehe

Vic89 : gak kemakan, Cuma ketelen XD

Futari-chan : Emang di ff ini karakter Jaejoong temperament dan sensitive ^^

Vampireyunjae : mulutnya pedes ya LOL iya, Jae jadi kok ke LA ^^

HeroKittyJae : Cuma sakit hati gitu deh XD

Aaliya Shim : Jaejoong hanya merasa takut Yunho akan melebihi dia. Jaejoong juga berpikir Yunho gak bisa apa-apa tanpa dia, secara Yunho masih pemula sementara Jae pro haha :D iya, Jae doing yang ke LA, yunho sibuk pemotretan sm Imin ^^

Rly c jaekyu : hohoho gak dendam kok, tapi ada maksud terselubung mungkin LOL

OhSooYeol :iya maklum masih anak esempeh -_-

Hanazawa kay : tengkyu :3

Fuyu Cassiopeia : ini gak semudah yang kamu pikirin ^^

Cminsa : karena mereka hanya partner, dan key gak mau ada skandal nantinya yang akan menyusahkan agensi. Sementara Imin masih ada maksud terselubung ahahah :D

Aoi ao : Hahah kalo kamu baca chap2 slanjutnya bakalan terkejut imin itu gimana LOL

Lyunjae : thanks, ini udah lanjut ^^

Guest : Aslinya Yunho emang tampan kok, tapi kalo udah ngeluarin kekuatan yang terlalu berlebihan jadi ngeri gitu deh -_-

Vivi : mereka sama-sama belum sadar ^^

De : iya, tekanan batin :3

Magnaeris : hahaha pada penasaran sama Imin yah LOL

Rizqicassie : Jae beneran tersakiti loh u,u hahaha gak kok, Imin gak punya kepribadian ganda. Emang bawaan ny gitu, belum saatnya imin menunjukkan semua karakternya ^^ terkadang kata-kata imin sulit dimengerti, jadi harap maklum ya LOL

Hi-jj91 : hehe baca online aja di internet ada kok, tapi English ^^ aslinya lebih keren loh, dan bertolak belakang dengan ff yunjae, karena ada beberapa yang bebeb ubah hihi ^^

Follow twitter bebeb yoo, mari berteman AstieYunjae

sampai jumpa di next chapter ^o^

**Thanks to :**

**jae sekundes|Vic89|bumkeyk|YunHolic|Himawari Ezuki|rizqicassie|Vivi|missy84|misschokyulate2|Gyujiji|de|joongmax|missjelek|rly c jaekyu|Phoenix Emperor NippleJae|aoi ao|fuyu cassiopeia|Aje Willow Kim|Aaliya Shim| |nunoel31|Vampireyunjae|Taeripark|ifa. |Isnaeni Love Sungmin|dhiniekim|Hana - Kara|yoon HyunWoon|PhantoMirotic|kyutket88|futari-chan|Jaejung Love|Hi-jj91|magnaeris|Lyunjae|Cminsa|OhSooYeol|Hanazawa kay|HeroKittyJae|Eun Blingbling|Para guest dan Silent Readers**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


End file.
